Paler Than The Moonlight
by GenkiJessichan
Summary: Sequel to The Color of Your Lips. Manta and Yoh adjust to a normal peacefull life however pain soon follows them once again. Can Manta deal with it? PLEASE R&R! read TCOYL first!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
Manta sat up in bed a warm breeze caressing his face as he panted sweat running down his forehead. He whimpered quietly as his books rustled in their shelves a few fell to the floor. Yoh slept silently on his belly snoring softly not affected at all by what was happening around them. Manta whimpered loudly and it was all over. The books stopped, the breeze went away and the entire bed room fell silent. Manta sighed happily in relief.   
  
*~ Every Night since the four of us have lived here...this happens to all of us.. Ever since my father murdered my family this house has been haunted. Its scary..and I don't like it seeing my mother and sister miserably try to drive us out of this mansion. I don't understand any of it..but perhaps whats happening here can be solved...I don't know..its June now only a few months since Yoh and I have confessed love for one another..I hope that this summer will be much better than the events that have happened this year...*~   
  
Manta bit his pen and dropped it to the side of the window sil. He carefully locked his lavendar diary and placed it under his pillow. Laying down he slowly eased himself closer to Yoh feeling the warmth of his back. He closed his eyes breathing deeply as his small cheeks turned red. Ryu eyed the two through the crack in the door. The bedroom had always been left slightly open. Manta being embaressed that Faust or Ryu would suspect something if it were completely closed. Ryu found this humerous. He smiled walking down the stairs to start breakfast.   
  
" Ah, You are up rather early my blonde friend..." Ryu smiled. Faust nodded as he sipped the warm tea from his cup.   
  
" We had visitors again tonight..." Faust said softly.  
  
" mmm...they don't scare me.." He smiled raising his thumb up " I'm going to make You, Big and Little brother a great Sunday breakfast and no angry spirits are going to stop me from doing that!" He grinned.   
  
Faust chuckled as he stood up. " Then I will leave you and the kitchen alone.." He winked stepping out of the room.   
  
" Lets get to it then!!!" Ryu yelled. He began to glow green. He laughed as he walked up to the fridge. " Master never said I couldn't use my spirit to help me cook!" He smiled remembering last night.   
  
* Manta sat at the dinner table across from Yoh, Ryu sitting beside him and Faust at the very end. Ryu grinned as the four of them ate happily. " So guys...what do you want for breakfast?" Ryu asked popping a rice ball into his mouth. Manta blushed feeling bold. " I want steak!" He beamed. Yoh snorted and laughed. Manta blushed hiding his face. " Sure thing Lil brother...does anyone disagree?"*  
  
Ryu smiled and laughed " the little guy wants steak for breakfast."   
  
Manta walked down the stairs carrying his bright orange and yellow blanket with him getting ready to watch his morning cartoons.   
  
Jeanne stood up wearing navy blue capris and a grey tank top. She stared out the window as Anna stood behind her.   
  
" You know its for the best... you've misled yourself for so long....you should stay with us like you have been you'll be much happier this way...or do you want to continue living with yourself and believing in a false sense of Justice?" Anna asked her coldly.   
  
Tamao looked at Anna pressing her finger to her lip motioning Anna to not continue.   
  
Yoh got up only wearing a pair of boxers. " I have a bad feeling Amidamaru...something just isn't right..." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.   
  
  
  
Manta sat at the table munching happily on his slices of medium rare steak. Ryu smiled as he ate as well with Yoh across from Manta and Faust sitting next to Ryu. Yoh tilted his head slightly trying to ignore the feeling in the pit of his stomach for now. He studied Ryu carefully, he wore a black t-shirt and tight jeans and suprisingly his hair was down without gel or anything in it. Yoh smiled slightly " Why no gel today Ryu?"   
  
Ryu smiled after chewing his steak " I heard the ladies find my hair sexier when its down.." He winked. Manta blushed and laughed a bit. Yoh grinned " Oh really the ladies?" He glanced at Ryu then at Faust. Faust turned slightly red.   
  
" Who else would it be for?" Ryu looked baffled.   
  
" Heh..." Yoh grinned eating his cheese and brocolli.   
  
Yoh adjusted his headphones. " Man oh man every once in a while eating western food is just so great!" He beamed.   
  
Jeanne sat by the table eating a salad watching as Anna layed in front of the TV while Tamao sat beside her and Pirika looked through the cabinet filled with booze.   
  
" Theres no use obsessing over it, Marco left you and the others are dead..the more you think about it the worse you are going to feel..just get over it..theres no use..lets face it you're not Iron Maiden Jeanne of the X-laws anymore you're just Jeanne..so why not just try to live your life slightly normal for now.." Anna snapped.   
  
" Uhmmm......" Tamao looked at Anna and began to scribble in her notebook.   
  
-Don't you think that's a bit harsh Anna-chan?- it read.   
  
" No I don't!" Anna said coldly.   
  
"errrr.." Tamao looked away nervously.  
  
Pirika grinned. " Hey Jeanne I know what'll make you feel much better!!! Strawberry Daquiri!!!!"  
  
Anna eyed Pirika and shrugged " Make some for all of us"   
  
Yoh stood up feeling uncomfortable he shuddered feeling extremely cold. " I don't like this..." Yoh bit down hard on his lip. Wind blew hard on the glass of the window and the shudders banged against the house.   
  
" What the hell?"Ryu cocked an eyebrow "Shit..."   
  
Manta cried covering his eyes. " Its him!!! I know it is!" he cried out  
  
" WHO!?" Ryu asked glowing green again. " Tokogero."   
  
Yoh stared hard then his eyes widened slightly. " Its Mansumi..."   
  
" Mansumi...." Faust gasped and quickly ran to hold Manta.   
  
" But how?" Ryu asked.   
  
" He was executed...:" Manta sighed shakily. 


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3  
  
Manta squeezed his eyes shut as he clung helplessly to Faust. Faust knelt down and hid Manta in his white jacket. Ryu frowned as the room seemed to spin and everything began to fall over in a terrible mess of flying objects, broken glass and the lights flickering on and off along with an array of horrid noises.   
  
" GOD WHAT IS THIS!!!" Ryu yelled frantically trying to keep his feet on the ground. Faust cringed as glass shattered cutting up his face.   
  
" This is really really bad..." Yoh said as he stood there. He looked around quickly till a long crow bar caught his eye. He lunged for it grabbing it tightly his arms getting scraped in the proccess.   
  
" Yoh-Dono!" Amidamaru cried and without hesitatition entered his body.   
  
Manta cried out as he could see Yoh stand up. " No Yoh...please be careful!!!!" He cried as a large piece of glass flung itself towards Yoh. Feeling Desperate Manta broke free of Faust's grasp.   
  
" NO MANTA DON'T BE FOOLISH!!!!" Faust cried.   
  
" Duck Faust!!! This is up to them now!!!!" Ryu cried feeling helpless as he bolted infront of Faust.   
  
Manta ran leaping ontop of Yoh. He cringed biting down on his lip untill it bled. The glass piercing his lower back. He looked down at Yoh seeing the tears run down his face.   
  
" MANTA!!" Yoh cried as his eyes dialeted turning completely white. Manta coughed blood coming out of his mouth. He looked at Yoh once more before falling onto the ground and fainting.   
  
" Manta...." Ryu looked shocked as he fought the the darkness infront of them.   
  
" One sprit...the soul of a mere human has so much power..." Faust looked onward in disbelief.   
  
" Well its an entity made up of pure evil and hatred..." A voice rang out  
  
Yoh looked up feeling slightly relieved as three shadows stood in the door way.   
  
" PAILONG!" Jun yelled out and watched as he jolted through the darkness that filled the entire middle of the house. Ren soon joined him as they fought to gain controll over what had destroyed the Oyamada residence.   
  
" I'll get him out of here!!!" Horo yelled nervously as he grabbed Manta. " FAUST LETS GO!!! YOU NEED TO TREAT HIM!!!" Horo yelled.   
  
" Of course!" Faust nodded running out through the door with Horo Horo looking back at the others feeling rather worried.   
  
Yoh stood up holding the crow bar as it glowed blue Amiramaru's eyes blinked as he was inside of it. Yoh's body was rather cut up blood ran down his fore head along with many cuts across his thin body.   
  
" This is crazy..." Ryu focused hard. " We've got to find the form of Mansumi inside this whole mess!" he shouted.   
  
Jun sent out many Corpse puppets after the entity then watched in horror as they were quickly whiped away turning to ashes. The five stood there as the darkness vanished and everything in the house that was destroyed reversed itself.   
  
" What is this..." Yoh fell to his knees the house being back to the way it was before anything had ever happened. He looked forward feeling puzzled as he saw Manta's little sisters face smile sadly then vanish.  
  
" Mannoko..." He whispered. " In the end you did care about Manta-chan..it was you who helped save us..."   
  
" What?" Ren asked  
  
" Its nothing..." Yoh coughed.   
  
" We better get going" Jun noted.   
  
" Sankyuu..." Yoh forced a smile on his face. They nodded and quickly left in Jun's black van.   
  
" what a way to start off one's day.." Ryu sighed.   
  
" Manta.." Yoh sighed standing up.   
  
" Lets go find them.." Ryu smiled sadly squating down. " Get on my back..." he motioned Yoh. Yoh walked over and climbed onto him weakly.   
  
" Suprisingly this isn't a serious wound...if it had been going towards them at a faster pace..then it would be different.." Faust said softly as he teared his shirt wrapping it tightly around the wound. " The whole shock of the situation was what made him faint."   
  
HoroHoro nodded and stood up " I'm sorry..I should go now.." Horo said and left on his snow board quickly.   
  
" So strange..how they have become so distant from us recently..." Faust stood up holding Manta in his arms. His eyes slanted suspiciously. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Manta stood up as he looked out a very large window filled with yellow, pink and orange hues. The breeze felt warm and comforting. More than ever had he wanted Yoh to hold him. Cherry blossoms blew through his soft strawberry blonde hair. A gentle melody of a small music box filled his ears and his heart felt as if it could soar. He sat in a small oak chair that looked rather old as a little chocolate bannana split sat at the windowsil. He stared at it for a moment seeing the tiny silver spoon beside it. The pain he felt was completely gone. The window he looked into stayed the same beautiful swirling colores. He looked down the floor was made of grass and the when he looked up there were a million stars above him and a full moon. His eyes widened and looked back at the window and it remained the same. Looking behind him his bed was right there along with an enourmous pile of candy. on the other side a hammock full of plushies.   
  
" What is this place?" He asked himself outloud his voice echoed as if he were in an empty room. Looking at such a wonderful place made butterflies flutter in his small belly. He stood up noticing he wasin soft pastel green pajamas and moved twords the colorful and large amount of teddybears. He looked at one that caught his eye. A large Yellow and orange teddy with sparkling blue eyes that looked like they were made out of sapphire. He lunged towards it hugging it happily and acting as if he were a small child. He smiled then looked down at it quickly as it changed shape.   
  
" Y...Yoh-kun..." He looked down as he was wrapping his arms around Yoh's slim waist.   
  
Yoh frowned angrily.   
  
" Yoh...Yoh-kun?" Manta's eyes filled with tears as he looked down at the love of his life.   
  
" Get your filthy little hands off of me..." Yoh said coldly. Manta let go his eyes wide and now tears running down his porcelain cheeks.   
  
"w...why Yoh...why....I....I..." His voice cracked. Then he desperately clung to him once more crying into the cold shaman's white shirt.   
  
" what did I tell you? get away from me you disgusting brat!" He stood up letting Manta fall to the floor. Manta crawled backwards looking up at him now crying almost to the point of hysterics.   
  
"You make me sick..." Yoh muttered.   
  
" b...but Yoh...I .. I love you...what did I do wrong!!!?? I love You!!" He cried now covering his eyes.   
  
" What did you do? Your worthless...you make my life miserable...your a big baby...your not even attractive anymore...and you don't do anything.." He laughed coldly walking up to him.  
  
Manta's chest tightened the horrible feeling overcame him as Yoh's words cut deep into his heart and soul.   
  
" I hate you.." Yoh grinned   
  
" I..Love you!!!" Manta cried out opening his eyes slowly. The stuffed animals had changed from being cute to scary.everything in the room changed into a dark frightening place. Manta's eyes widened as sweat ran down his forehead. Everything he was seeing vanished quickly. Looking around he saw an even more frightening thing. He looked through the glass window as he saw two men walking behind what seemed like a handcuffed Yoh. Yoh turned his head and looked straight at Manta his eyes wide and scary looking. His hair messy and a muzzle around his mouth with long sharp bars attached near the mouth. Yoh smiled through the muzzle a creepy smile that made Manta's heart feel like ice. He turned around quickly feeling a hot buring sensation on the back of his neck. His vision became blurry as he caught a glimpse of Mansumi. He shuddered as he watched his father repeatedly stab his mother while clutching onto her hair.  
  
" STOP WHAT IS THIS STOP!!!' He clutched his head crying. He looked out the window again and instead of Yoh being handcuffed with a muzzle it was Mansumi instead.   
  
Manta cried shutting his eyes again. Then turned around once more.  
  
" I hate you...you stole him...you took him away from me!! You worthless water meat bun!!" Anna cried out holding a butcher knife in her hand her black dress tattered and a menacing look on her face.   
  
" Oh god.." Manta shook his body feeling numb. Anna lunged foward to stab Manta but accidently stabbed the window. Manta fell over onto the ground.   
  
"...." He looked up everything around him turning bright white.   
  
" Manta-chan!!!!" a voice called him shaking him lightly.   
  
" Yoh-kun..." Manta's eyes fluttered open his body shook as sweat ran down his forehead.   
  
" YOH-KUN!! I love you I love you please...Please don't HATE ME!!!" Manta cried loudly.   
  
" M...Manta-chan I could never ever hate you...I love you too...shhh..you were having a bad dream its alright now.." He cooed snuggling close to him.   
  
" A dream.." Manta sighed in relief still feeling scared.   
  
Ryu walked up the stairs holding a tray of Miso soup and rice balls. " la la la" He hummed as he continued towards Manta and Yoh's bedroom.   
  
" Oh Yoh-kun I was so scared..its the scariest dream I have ever had.." Manta sobbed softly. Yoh held him tight kissing him on the forehead.   
  
" Lunch is ready.." Ryu chimed opening up the door the rest of the way.   
  
" Smells great thanks!" Yoh grinned.   
  
Faust sat in his bed room looking over some X-rays as well was watching TV.  
  
" Arthritis pain? with Joint Relieve you don't have to worry about the pain anymore just put on this scentless cream twice a day and you can be on your way to all day pain relief!" The commercial explained. Faust's eyes widened in annoyance as he looked down at his hands. "UGH" He sighed kicking the off button.   
  
" Heh...Feel like an old man already?" Ryu teased playfully. Faust tryed his best to ignore the comment.   
  
" He always acts like this whenever one of those commercials come on!" Yoh laughed.   
  
Manta smiled weakly. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Manta's heart beat a thousand times as Yoh stared into his crystal blue eyes a look of worry on his lover's face. Manta looked away blushing his stomach churned as he remembered the dream he had but a few moments ago. Ryu stood in the doorway looking worried as well. He shook his head placing the tray of food on the little table beside their bed and sat down in the large blue recliner. He sighed deeply closing his eyes and brushing his hands through his shiney black shoulder length hair. He looked over at the two sweat running down his forehead.   
  
Faust looked through the door and bit his lip looking down at the ground. *~ Ryu and Yoh can handle this one...*~ He thought, Yet he was still compelled to do something about all of this.  
  
Manta sat up weakly as he coughed a bit his strawberry blonde hair matted to his soft skin. He shivered his body as cold as ice. Yoh frowned standing up and looked down at Manta.   
  
" Manta-chan.." He whispered pulling him towards his open chest and hugging his fragile body gently. Yoh's eyes widened as Manta fell backwards onto the bed and lay there his eyes open half way.   
  
" MANTA-CHAN!!!" Yoh yelled feeling frightened. Ryu stood up frowning and looked over at the boy who's eyes remained open but his body lay completely still.  
  
Yoh stood still his heart feeling as if it were frozen. His eyes remained wide and his body froze hot tears ran down his face as he suddenly coughed. "MANTA!!!" He yelled.   
  
When there was no response Faust immediately ran to them and picked up Manta in his arms and shook his small body lightly. He quickly grabbed the small boy's wrists and checked for his pulse. He closed his eyes breathing deeply. Ryu stood there his hands gripping at his hair. Yoh continued to stand there not saying a word his mouth dry and his vocal cords muted. Faust looked at Ryu his eyes blank and emotionless as he took out a small blue hankercheif and motioned his hand to Ryu. They seemed to understand one another as Ryu took the cloth into his hand and approached Yoh. He quickly wrapped Yoh in one of his arms and tied the cloth around his eyes with another and lightly pushed him onto the bed.   
  
Yoh sat there his teeth chattering and his body quivered.   
  
" Stay with him..." Faust said softly and closed the door part way. He quickly ran down the stairs with the almost lifeless Manta in his arms.   
  
" Its a good thing I brought all my medical equitment.." He said placing Manta onto the ironing board he looked over at his bag and quickly took out a very large metal box along with it small Defribullaters . With the quickness he turned on the box and activated the Defribullaters. He sighed lifting up Manta's small pastel blue shirt and placed them on his nipples extremely fast watching as his body sprung into the air. He did this several times untill he heard a small cough. He stopped panting heavily. Manta's eyes fluttered as he sat up. He fell back down feeling extremely weak.   
  
" Oh thank GOD" Tears ran down Faust's face. " I thought you were gone forever.." He sighed holding the small boy in his arms.   
  
Manta smiled feeling warm and relieved as he closed his eyes. Faust walked up the stairs slowly smiling. Ryu bumbled down the stairs halting as he saw Faust.   
  
" He's alright now.." Faust breathed.   
  
" Phew.." Ryu smiled and lept back up the stairs. He ran into the bed room removing the blind fold. Yoh continued to chatter his teeth.   
  
" BIG BROTHER!" Ryu hollared smacking him across the face. Yoh shook his head his eyes wide. " Eh?" He replied sadly.   
  
" Manta is alright now.." Faust smiled feeling grateful.   
  
" Oh God..Manta-chan.." Yoh whiped the tears from his eyes and ran up to Faust immediately touching Manta's face.   
  
" What happened to little brother anyways?" Ryu tilted his head.   
  
" A very sudden heartattack..the symptoms didn't even show up.. it was that much shock that did it.." He replied.   
  
" Manta did have a nightmare.." Yoh said sadly.   
  
" but a nightmare that would scare him to the point of a sudden heart attack?" Ryu cocked his eyebrow. Faust nodded laying Manta back down on the bed.   
  
" Yoh just make sure he doesn't do anything strenious for a while please.." Faust said feeling tired.   
  
Ryu smiled relieved then laughed a bit as he coughed into his hand " Old man River..." He sang. Faust eyed him not expecting Ryu to act in such a manner then rolled his eyes walking into his bed room and once again turned the TV on.   
  
-Commercial Plays-  
  
Man: Walks around with his wife.  
  
Announcer: Need that extra kick in your life? feel like things need to be "Bigger?"  
  
Man grins trying on tighter pants. Wife smiles flipps her hair and does a thumbs up.   
  
Announcer: Enhance your life and "hers" Get "Male Enhancement Pills"   
  
-Commercial Ends-   
  
Faust cocked an eye brow and laughed " Don't have that problem" He whispered to himself.   
  
Ryu tilted his head actually hearing what Faust said as he walked towards the steps holding empty plates. He chuckled and with the quickness took out a comb and started brushing his hair. His eyes widened as he fell down the stairs." Arhh Dammit!!" He cursed as dishes rolled down the stairs " My Ass!" He whined slightly.   
  
Faust grinned feeling a bit better after hearing Ryu fall down the stairs.   
  
Jeanne sat on the small blue mat beside Tamao and Anna as Pirika stood there singing Karaoke. Anna rolled her eyes as Pirika stood there drunk attempting to sing T.M. Revolution's Heart of Sword song.   
  
Manta coughed slightly as he layed in bed Yoh gently running his fingers through his soft hair comforting him. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Ryu walked down the street as it rained hard water dripping from his hair and onto his shoulders. He looked at the dim lights as he held a shopping list in his hands. He glanced at the Salon smiling slightly " hmm.. might as well buy some hair grease.." He grinned opening the door. He smiled looking down at the small black containter. He payed the old man and went back on his way. He walked through the streets, his pants getting wet from all the puddles in the sidewalk.   
  
He looked down sighing heavily. " Now lets see.." He whispered as he looked at the shopping list. " Tuna, Takoyaki, Stripped Bass, Green tea and Khimchi ice cream, a pack of Melon Ramune, Pumpkin Pocky.Milk. Cold Green Tea, Eggs, Pancake mix, and noodles" Ryu sighed realising how long his shopping would take then smiled "mmm...I'd like to eat some Takoyaki, even better I'd like to eat a hot dog..." he laughed kicking up some water in the process.  
  
Manta lay in bed a heating pad underneith his belly. Yoh sat beside him dozing off every now and then. Faust sat in a red recliner inside his bedroom watching television and doing god only knows what. Manta moaned softly as Yoh stood up and rubbed his small back softly. Sensations filled him as Yoh's soft hands touched his bare skin. The warmth of Yoh's hands and the heat of the pad on his tummy caused him to fall into a deep pleasant sleep.  
  
Faust sighed as he stared at the TV hazily. Girls bouncing around in little bikinis danced across the TV screen. He soon feel asleep as well. His door shut and the TV blaring.   
  
Ryu sighed as he unlocked the door. Dropping the grocery bags into the refridgerater he slowly made his way to the staircase walking up the stairs carefully he was soaked to the bone and very cold. He quitely tapped Faust's door. Not getting a response he opened it slowly seeing that Faust was asleep in his chair a plum colored quilt covering him. Ryu looked at the TV and cocked an eyebrow.   
  
" Swim suit competition?" Ryu coughed trying not to laugh. " A man like you watching that crap..." He smiled and walked out. He peered through the door seeing that the two lovers had fallen asleep beside one another.   
  
" Rainy days..they do that to ya.." He sighed. " Better get changed up..maybe visit Anna and the others afterwards."   
  
Ryu stepped into the bathroom shutting the door behind him. The room was filled with light blue porcelain tiles. The bathtub was enormous and silver. The walls were off white. Whenever he entered any room of the Oyamada Mansion he couldn't help but remain impressed by the incredible decor. He took off his wet clothes quickly as he added bath salt to the running water. He slipped in and layed down to relax.   
  
" Nothin like a hot bath" He laughed.   
  
Manta opened his soft blue eyes slowly looking over at Yoh. He smiled softly his expression completely innocent as he closed them once more.  
  
Ryu stood up from the tub and dryed off his hair then his body. He quickly wrapped the soft white towel around his waist as he combed his hair. Getting dressed he soon went to his hair again styling it back to his traditional look. He wore black pants. A soft blue-grey button up t-shirt, he left the chest open and unbottoned.   
  
" Ah, think I look good enough for the ladies" Ryu grinned. He cracked his neck and ran quickly down the stairs. He ran into the kitchen grabbing 5 small bento boxes with him.   
  
" This should be an interesting afternoon" He said quietly frowning. He had a feeling it would be more interesting than he had expected. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.  
  
More and more the Funbari Inn had looked to be a girl's only living space. There was Anna, Pirika, Tamao, and Jeanne. Four girls living alone under the same roof. No longer had there been men living among them. The four girls were almost completely different from one another. Pirika and Anna shared one thing in common which was the brutality in their training methods. Tamao remained sweet and shy. Jeanne was a girl who lead the X-laws, She had a strange and misguided sense of Justice. Now Jeanne is practically a normal girl besides her gift. It seems she is having an incredibly hard time adjusting to her new life as a regular teenage girl.   
  
Ryu sat at the small wooden table slowly eating his Takoyaki.   
  
Tamao looked up at Ryu shyly. "Uhhh... I'll go get the others..." She blushed.   
  
" Sure... take your time..." Ryu smiled sipping some hot oolong tea.   
  
Tamao nodded slowly walking through the hall way. She took a small glance at Anna's bedroom. She stood there clenching her notebook and quickly scribbled in it *~ Well I can see who Anna chose in the end, geesh.. she really got over Yoh-kun fast!~*  
  
She stared at Pirika and Anna making out for one moment longer then walked off twords Jeanne's bed room.   
  
"ano....ano.....Jeanne-san... Ryu-kun is here he brought food and tea would you care to join us...?" Tamao asked turning a bit red.   
  
Jeanne stood there with her hair up in a blue scrunchy, wearing a navy blue sun dress. She nodded quietly walking up to Tamao.   
  
" You look nice like that Jeanne-san..." Tamao smiled. Jeanne smiled weakly and followed her.   
  
" Eh.... Ryu-kun Anna and Pirika will be out when they are through.." Tamao said quietly her face puffing up a bit.   
  
The three sat eating Takoyaki silently while sipping tea. Ryu closed his eyes as he could hear Anna walk into the room, her hair was without a bandanna and she was without her black dress which had been extremely rare for her. Instead she wore a black tank top, dark green bell bottoms, with wooden sandals.   
  
" The four of you have dressed so girly.. when I look at you I think of Teeny Boppers." Ryu laughed blushing a bit. Ryu's face turned serious for a moment.   
  
" Thats not exactly what I came here for however..." He sighed.   
  
" I figured as much" Anna replied coldly.   
  
" Anna-san..." Ryu blushed.   
  
" What?" She cocked an eye brow at him.   
  
" The Oyamada residence isn't exactly safe anymore..." He explained.   
  
" What do you mean by that how is it not safe..?" Anna asked cooly.   
  
" Well.. you see.. its being haunted..." Ryu looked down at his reflection in the small cup of tea.  
  
" And why can't Yoh do something about it?" Anna snorted.   
  
" Eh...Anna-san.. You're the Itako...." Tamao looked at her nervously.   
  
" Fine... I'll do it whatever but you have to do something for me...." Anna smirked tilting her head and looking at Ryu.   
  
Sweat ran down his forehead. " Wh-what would you like Anna-san...???" Ryu asked grinning.   
  
" I want you to make dinner for the five of us all next week... and that includes appetizers and desert." Anna closed her eyes and crossed her arms.   
  
:" Anna-san I don't live here anymore.. so... I don't have to be included..." Ryu smiled nervously.   
  
" I didn't mean you..." Anna said dryly.   
  
" Five?....." Ryu eyed the girls, and counted again. *~Anna, Pirika, Tamao, Jeanne*~ " F...Five?" His eyes quickly moved around the room.   
  
" Whats the matter Ryu-san??" Tamao asked sweetly.   
  
"n...nothing.." He stuttered, sweat ran down his forehead as he gulped. Anna eyed him. *~Five?*~ *where is the fith person?? Is it another girl?? Jun?? Mili? who is it!!!*~ He chocked on his tea.   
  
Jeanne looked at him thoughtfully. Pirika shook her head " Whats the matter!! Geesh!" She complained.   
  
" I'll stop by tomorrow.." Anna coughed.   
  
" Tomorrow...^_^;;;;;()() Ok..." Ryu sighed in relief. *~Five?*~  
  
" Be carefull on your way out Ryu-san.." Tamao yelped. Pirika waved.   
  
" I want to see an excellent dinner tomorrow." Anna said loudly.   
  
" Yes Anna-san..." Ryu hung his head slightly feeling confused.   
  
" Goodnight, Dragon-chan.." Jeanne said softly sympathising with him on something he had no idea about. but would sooner or later.   
  
" Night guys.." He said as he opened the door.   
  
A Pair of eyes peered through the window blindes as Ryu went. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8   
  
Ryu walked down the street as fireflys danced around him giving him a greenish glow. The stars were bright but seemed faded by the city lights. The air was warm but gave off a cool breeze. There was silence hardly any cars in sight. He closed his eyes as the wind picked up. His heart ached with a bad feeling like a growing pit inside of him. His mouth carried a bad taste. He sighed.   
  
" Five...?" He questioned. normally five people wouldn't bother him. Why would it?? but something didn't feel very good. He had mixed feelings and tightening in his chest. who was this fith person anyways?  
  
Manta stood in the door way. His skin pale and sweat running down his forehead. Yoh looked at his small lover noticing that his skin was fairly close to being blue.   
  
" Manta-chan..." He whispered rubbing his eyes. Yoh's soft chocolate eyes widened as Manta turned around. He almost looked dead.   
  
" Y...Yoh-kun..." Manta whispered crystaline blue eyes teared up and small tears gently ran down the death like soft skin.   
  
Yoh frowned standing up. " I don't know why... but it.. it feels like something more than Mansumi is working this..." He whispered running after the small boy and grasping him quickly.   
  
" I...I just don't know anymore..." Manta sobbed into his arms. Yoh's eyes turned white. " No one will hurt you.. not as long as I remain with you.. I won't allow it..." His eyes came back to normal and he caressed Manta's face.   
  
" Daijoubu.." He smiled gently kissing his forehead.   
  
" Yoh-kun...something...strange is happening to me..." Manta cried.   
  
Yoh looked at him strangly and felt a warm gushy sensation near his forearm. He looked at Manta carefully and turned him around noticing two blood stains on his back.   
  
" Manta...??" He looked at him shocked. " What does it.. mean??"   
  
" I don't know...but..it scares me.." Manta closed his eyes resting his small head against Yoh's chest.   
  
Ryu opened the door carrying more shopping bags with him. The confusion inside of him never leaving. He had gone out and bought a whole box of every flavor of Pocky and lots more snacks. He sighed as he slowly walked up the stairs. Without looking through the crack of Yoh and Manta's door he went into his own bed room and shut the door. He turned off the light and slowly took of his clothes getting ready for bed. He looked behind him quickly noticing that there was a small pink twinkle reflecting from the mirror. However nothing was there.   
  
" What was that..." He shook his head and got under the covers closing his eyes. but quickly opened them again.   
  
" Geesh!" He snorted. " Next time don't peer over my head like some strange stalker!" He complained.   
  
" next time I won't even care about you, I can just go back to being mean! You know I'm capable!" The voice rang back defensively.   
  
" Right.. well just go to bed..." Ryu sighed.   
  
" Whatever"   
  
" Fine, if your bored then keep a look out for me I'm sensing something strange" Ryu said   
  
" Yea Yea" Tokoghero said grumpily as he nodded off.   
  
" Manta..." Yoh cuddled him softly in bed after cleaning up the rather large cuts on his back. " We should tell Faust in the morning.." he whispered softly. Manta nodded gripping onto his shirt.   
  
The two friends looked at one another in concern and floated off onto the roof.   
  
" Ryu was acting really strange... I hope he's alright..." Tamao blushed.   
  
" Well.. he ought to" Anna said coldly.   
  
" UGH" Pirika sighed.   
  
" Whats wrong Pirika-chan?" Tamao asked softly.   
  
" My Brother thats what!" She cried loudly.   
  
Anna shook her head.   
  
" What? what did Horo do?" Tamao tilted her head slightly.   
  
" My Brother is only 16yrs old!!!!" Parika cried holding a small purple and blue envelope.   
  
" What What!!!???" Tamao banged on the table eager to know.   
  
" Well. Well... HE'S ENGAGED!!!" Pirika cried.   
  
" Engaged? So he got a girlfriend?" Tamao wondered.   
  
" No..Tamao.. he's engaged to Ren..." Anna explained. Tamao's face lit up as she covered it with a place mat.   
  
" My Brother is gay!" Pirika cried. Anna snorted " So are you!" She felt the urge to smack her.   
  
" But thats different!!!" Pirika explained.   
  
" Its not different at all.." Jeanne snapped.   
  
" It's his choice you shouldn't get so upset Pirika-san.." Tamao whispered.   
  
" Its just.. I dunno... He's only 16!!! and Ren?? what does he see in him!!!" Pirika complained   
  
" Whatever isn't it their own bussiness?" Anna huffed.   
  
" Anna-san!!! Are you dating Pirika!!!???" Tamao snapped as well.   
  
" Sort of... kinda..." Anna said.   
  
" SO you're over Yoh-kun??!!!!" Tamao huffed  
  
" Sort off.." Anna said cooly.   
  
" Why not..." Tamao stopped.   
  
" First of all you are my best friend though I hate to admit it second.. we are both bi sexual yes but.. I don't feel that way and third.. you still like Yoh" Anna hissed..  
  
" Meeep..." Tamao covered her face again.   
  
" Now that I think about what the rings look like..ITS SUPER CUTE!" Pirika squeeled.   
  
" What do they look like?" Jeanne asked softly.   
  
" Well.. Ren's ring is silver with a light blue stone!! and Horo's is gold with a dark purple stone!!" Pirika explained excitedly.   
  
" Hair and clothing matched rings...strange..." Anna commented.   
  
" Its pretty cute!" Tamao smiled.   
  
Jeanne stood up taking a tray of chocolate rice balls with her.   
  
" Good idea Jeanne.. he might be hungry." Tamao smiled.   
  
" He could have gotten the food himself." Anna complained. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9   
  
Faust stood in the mirror fixing his hair. He wore a regular black shirt and blue jeans today. Ryu sighed looking through the crack of his door. " You're really letting yourself go..." He commented as he brushed through his hair putting it into the regukar style.   
  
" I'm not letting myself go.. I just feel like dressing loose today!" Faust complained mildly annoyed.   
  
" Whatever you say!" Ryu teased.   
  
" Ugh.." Faust rolled his eyes.   
  
Ryu bounded down the stairs getting ready to cook breakfast.   
  
Manta looked himself up and down in the mirror. He wore short white shorts and a blue muscle shirt. He sat on the bed putting on some white socks with little orange pom poms on the side. Then he laced up his lil baby blue sneakers.   
  
" Ah... you look tastier than an orange!" Yoh smiled.  
  
Manta blushed deeply and laughed a bit.   
  
" can I eat you?? hmmm...." Yoh asked playfully licking his lips.   
  
" Ehhh hehehe..." Manta laughed nervously blushing even more.   
  
Manta looked down blushing and continued to lace up his sneakers. Yoh crawled across the carpet quietly and slunk under the bed. Manta looked around the room nervously as he finished up.   
  
" Y...Yoh-kun??" He blushed. " Where'd he go..." He looked around. and then looked at his dictionary that lay on the bed.  
  
" WUGA!!!" Yoh yelled popping out from under the bed. A pumpkin pocky stick in his mouth.   
  
"EYYYAAAA!!!!!!" Manta yelped loudly falling down on the bed and shaking a bit.   
  
" Eh....Manta-chan!! Manta-chan!!" He approached him softly moving over Manta's small body.   
  
" Yoh-kun..." He looked at him with a bit of annoyance.   
  
" Heheh...Sorry!!!" Yoh giggled.   
  
" just...warn me first.." Manta blushed.   
  
Yoh lifted up his shirt gently and placed his lips on his lover's small stomach.   
  
" Y...Yoh!!!" Manta squirmed lightly his small cheeks turning even more red as he let out a soft moan in response to Yoh now kissing his hips lightly.   
  
Yoh smiled. " You like that Manta-chan.?"   
  
Manta nodded and looked the other way. Yoh gently placed his hand ontop of his pants and grasped lightly.   
  
" Y...Yoh..." Manta hid his face with his small hands.   
  
" Ahem..." Faust coughed facing the other side of the door.   
  
The two lovers sprung up quickly blushing furiously.   
  
" Y..Yea???" Manta blurted out shakily.   
  
" Breakfast is ready." Faust said and then quickly bounded down the stairs. Yoh grinned sheepishly.   
  
" Lets get some breakfast.." Yoh smiled " We can continue this tonight.." He grinned adjusting his pants.   
  
Manta nodded covering his face again.   
  
Faust sat at the table blushing a bit.   
  
" Whats the matter?? hmmm Caught two healthy teens fooling around in their own bedroom??" Ryu chuckled torturing Faust.   
  
" UGH" Faust placed his hand on his fore head. then looked up at him knowing that Ryu was right. There wasn't much he could do and it wasn't like one of them was a girl and was in risk of getting pregnant.   
  
" Heh... times change ya know.." Ryu laughed some more.   
  
Faust bit his lip and began to eat his food.   
  
" Anna should be here any minute to inspect the house.. hopefully she'll rid it of any unwanted guests.." Ryu explained.   
  
Yoh ran down the stairs jumping over two at a time.   
  
" Be careful you might trip and fall!!!" Manta called after him.   
  
" heheh I'll be fine!" Yoh laughed. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.   
  
The four sat together eating pancakes.   
  
" I love these!!" Manta blushed happily.   
  
" I'm glad you like them" Ryu smiled at the small boy.   
  
" Strawberry and Peach Pancakes? You really outdid yourself Ryu!" Yoh smiled happily. The Pancakes were covered with whiped cream and chocolate syrup. Strawberry milk sat in a tall pitcher on the center of the rather large cherry wood table. a big white table cloth covered it. Faust nodded in approval.   
  
Ryu smiled taking a bite himself. Yoh's ear twitched as he heard a knock on the door. He quickly turned off Bob Love and stood up.   
  
" Someone's here.." Yoh said walking to the door. The doorbell began to ring frantically.  
  
" COMING!" Yoh yelled out and ran opening the door quickly.   
  
"A..Anna!" Yoh grinned hoping he wouldn't be slapped.   
  
" Good morning Yoh..." She said coldly holding her beads.   
  
" A..nna-san..would you like breakfast?" Ryu asked.   
  
" No thankyou I am looking foward to your dinner tonight"Anna snorted.  
  
" Eh... only if you do something about this house missy" Ryu complained.   
  
" Nope, I'm charging you for me just coming down here" Anna smirked.   
  
Ryu sighed shaking his head. " Fine Anna-san I'll come by tonight"   
  
" She's riding your ass and your takin it like a "real" man!" Tokoghero taunted.   
  
" Oh Shoosh" Ryu snapped.   
  
Anna walked through the house slowly. She grasped the beads tightly in her hands. Closing her eyes she moved forward twords the fireplace and it quickly lit up.   
  
Faust looked at it suprised as well as the others. Sweat ran down Manta's hand as he slowly fell to his knees holding his stomach.   
  
" Manta-chan!!!" Yoh cried kneeling down to hold him. His back bled once more.   
  
" What is this!?" Ryu asked looking down at Manta.   
  
" Manta....." Faust looked at him with large eyes. Anna stood there holding the beads into the air and chanting softly.   
  
" EIIIIIIYYAAAAAAA!!!!" Manta cried loudly as the back of his shirt teared. Manta lay on his belly helpless crying loudly.   
  
Faust ran to him and quickly took of his shirt. Manta's skin teared open and blood leaked out and flew into the air.   
  
" Manta-chan!!!" Yoh cried again his eyes turning white. Anna continued to chant the flames turning blue.   
  
" Little Brother.." Ryu covered his eyes.   
  
" ANNA WHATS GOING ON!???" Faust asked crazily shaking her. Anna turned to look at him her eyes dialated.   
  
" Anna-san!?" Ryu stared at her.   
  
Manta cringed digging his nails into the carpet.   
  
" What the..." Yoh stared at Manta's back as it glowed silver. Ryu looked down at Manta's back as two silver things grew out from it.   
  
" MANTA...." 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.   
  
Yoh looked down at Manta. His heart sank. " Manta-chan...." He whispered as he clutched the sepia hued locks of hair. He bit down on his lip causing it to bleed. Standing up he shivered as hot tears ran down his gently face. " Anna...whats going on...." He shook, his voice sounded bitter yet weak. The blonde haired itako continued to stand there frozen in the position in which the had began to chant. Her lips continued to move but no sound could be heard. " STOP IT NOW!!!" Yoh cried out sinking to his hands and knees the pain was too unbearable. The image of Manta's wounded and lifeless body taunted the hell out of him. Whats was going on.   
  
*~ God I can't take this.. I can't take it anymore its driving me mad..seeing him this way~* Yoh thought his eyes wide and blood running down to his chin.   
  
" Y...Yoh-kun..." Manta coughed, blood slowly rolled down from his small helpless body.   
  
" I don't think...I don't think whats happening to us.. is Mansumi..." Faust said his voice shaking.   
  
Yoh closed his eyes and placed his headphones over his ears gripping onto them with his hands. Then before he knew it Darkness consumed him. All he could feel was the aching of his heart and all he could hear was his own breath and heart beat. What was happening to Manta. He couldn't grasp what was happening to them anymore...nothing made sense. nothing. All along they thought it was Mansumi.. what was it really? What was this horrible feeling that took them over.   
  
Manta opened his eyes half way to looking at Yoh. His body was lifeless. "Yoh-kun...." He whispered weakly as he tried to reach his hand over to him but it was no use. The pain was too extreme it felt worse than death.   
  
" Yoh...please..." Manta fell to his side tears running down his cheeks and onto the blood stained floor. He coughed the metalic taste remaining. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment.   
  
*~ Not to long ago.. you and I were just waiting to express our feelings.. but now.. we're strugling just to stay together!! to stay alive!*  
  
Manta thought sadly.   
  
" Oh Yoh..." Manta cried softly managing to lightly touch his face. He winced. " Why do you love me so much...I was never strong like Ren, Anna, Horo, or Ryu.. I was never as sweet as Tamao.. why is it.. You've always protected me.. but I've never been able to protect you the way I wish I could have..I have always.. always loved you.. more than anything..but.. sometimes I wish I could do more than just love you.." He cried his eyes glassy.   
  
" You needn't feel that way.." Yoh smiled weakly.   
  
"Y..Yoh..." Manta gasped.   
  
" Its not about who's stronger who's the sweetest.. thats not why I love you Manta-chan.. I love you for who you are.. the one who always blushes in front of me... calls out my name when he's worried.. studies harder than anyone else.. yells when he's frightened..I love you for that.. thats why I will always protect you.. thats why I chose you.." Yoh smiled weakly.   
  
" Yoh..." Manta smiled as well but his smile quickly vanished.  
  
" M...Manta...." Yoh whispered softly his eyes wide tears ran down his face. " Not you too..MANTA!! MANTA!!! MANTA!! WAKE UP!!" Yoh yelled crazily jerking his weak body upward and staring down at the boy's face.   
  
Yoh's eyes widened as more blood poured out from the very small body of Manta.   
  
" Oh god.." Faust covered his mouth even this kind of injury was too much for him. He slunk down in a crouching sort of position. His eyes widened. Memories of Eliza's death immediately haunted him once again. As he feared the same would happen to the boy he felt could be his son.   
  
" Faust...." Ryu looked down at him. " Anna-san!!!" He called out to her gripping the nearest long object in sight.   
  
He stared as the beads began to turn from blue to white. " Oh-no..." Ryu's eyes shot open. " Anna-san?" He whispered.   
  
" The house... it needs.. to be destroyed..." Anna whispered falling to the ground.   
  
" De...Destroyed...where will we...?" Ryu stuttered.   
  
" don't look at me like that.. Manta has enough money to buy any number of houses he desires.." Anna said weakly yet retaining the coldness in her voice.   
  
" Anna..." Ryu sighed lifting her up.   
  
" Leave... Leave now... you must take everyone out of her.. the house.. its...about to blow up..." Anna whispered then closed her eyes.   
  
" BLOW UP!?" "SHIT!" Ryu shouted loudly   
  
'' blow up? it sounds so pleasent..." Faust whispered.  
  
" Faust WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!!!" Ryu shouted to him as he lifted up Manta into his arms and threw him over his shoulder.   
  
Faust looked up at Ryu tears running down his pale cheeks. " Lets face it..Ryu-san..." He whispered softly.   
  
" LETS FACE WHAT!?" Ryu shouted at him as tears ran down his eyes and to his chin. ' FAUST!! PLEASE WE HAVE TO LEAVE!! PLEASE!!" He cried out loudly.   
  
" I'm all alone.. without Eliza.. all by myself.." Faust whispered his eyes wide and his lips quivered.   
  
" Faust-kun...you're not alone..." Ryu whispred with his eyes closed smiling and yet crying at the same time his body stood rigid and shaking.   
  
" I'm.. getting old.... nothing to do and not much to look forward to anymore.. please Ryu... please leave me.. leave me to be alone.." Faust looked up at him continueing to cry.   
  
" I...I CAN'T I CAN'T JUST LEAVE YOU HERE ALL ALONE!!" Ryu cried out and just as he had the top stairs blew up into flames.   
  
" Faust-pappa..." Manta looked at him weakly.   
  
" Manta-akachan...." Faust looked at him crying harder he stood up weakly and walked to the small boy. He slowly caressed his sott cheeks and ran his hand through the strawberry blonde locks. " I Love you.. you know that.." He whispred kissing him on the forehead.   
  
" Faust-kun...please don't do this...." Yoh cried.   
  
" even if I die.. perhaps I can be revived someday... but right now.. I just can't stand to live any longer...." He said softly.   
  
" We have to go!!" Yoh tugged onto Ryu as they both cried.   
  
" Please come with me Faust..." Ryu whispered as he was pulled away.   
  
He shook his head and looked up at Ryu " I'm sorry..."   
  
Ryu stood outside as the house began to explode into flames.   
  
"FAUST-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!NOOOOO PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.   
  
Manta cried softly " You always said.. that you wished to exceed death... you said that... you wouldn't die..." he cried hard as he sat weakly in the boys bathroom of the abandoned bowling alley.   
  
" looks like..we have to live here... untill...we buy another house.." Yoh sulked whipeing away his tears with the soft white sleeve of his shirt.   
  
" Yea..." Manta whispered choking a bit. " Where's Ryu?" He asked almost soundless.   
  
" He went to take Anna home.." Yoh whipered leaning over and looking into the sink.   
  
" Oh..." Manta whispered as well looking to the side. He had been cleaned and bandaged. " He always called me his Akachan..." Manta sniffled.   
  
" Yea a know..." Yoh sighed sadly.   
  
" It isn't fair...." Manta cried.  
  
" Death never is..." Yoh fell to his knees crying. " Its never fair..."   
  
Ryu walked down the street his head down looking at the ground. Tears fell softly to the pavement. " Faust-kun..." He cried softly.   
  
" and just this morning..." he sniffed " I said to you that you were letting yourself go..but..you...you looked beautiful.." He cried into his sleeve.   
  
"WHY!!!" He cried out and birds fluttered past him "why...."  
  
*~I don't know what the hell to say..*~ Tokoghero thought glumly floating behind him.   
  
Ryu sighed heavier " Faust-kun..."   
  
Manta sighed sadly as he sat and watched Yoh play Bowling. Yoh still remained teary eyed as he jerked the ball forward aggressively and angrily.   
  
Manta closed his eyes as he felt a cold draft.  
  
Ryu's carefully styled hair now matted down to his shoulders no longer up as the freezing rain came down on him soaking the top of his shirt.   
  
Bells to a shrine not too far away rang out as if they were a song. He sighed looking up to see a couple run out of the rain. He cryed a bit more now the rain hid his tears from the world.   
  
Manta shivered as his wounds now burned hot like fire. His back glowed silver once again. *~Whats..happening to me...? I'm so scared..I wish Faust was hugging me right now..taking care of me..oh god how I miss him so much..*~ Manta thought wincing.  
  
Yoh stopped his eyes hidden from his messy hair. " We...we've got to try and be strong Manta-chan..."  
  
" How Can I BE STRONG!?" Manta cried loudly " Faust...is gone..forever...he was so kind to me..even though he hated me at first.. we became close...and...my house even though it was frightening is gone.. its so cold in here.. we have to live in such a scary place.. and ... theres no food... and my body is scaring me.. HOW CAN YOU TELL ME TO BE STRONG!!" Manta cried harder.   
  
Yoh walked off stagering his hair still covering his face. " How can you be so selfish at a time like this..." He snapped as he went.   
  
" Y....Y...Y...Yoh..." Manta stuttered tears running down his small face. He covered his eyes as he let out small hiccups. " I'm sorry... I didn't mean to be so..." " I'M SORRY!!" He cried falling off the chair and onto the floor. "Please forgive me Faust..Yoh-kun..Ryu-san!!!" He cried loudly and began to run weakly through the opposite hallway Yoh went. He shivered feeling frightened as he could hear old video game music and sound affects go off from behind him. It was pitch black and he felt so weak all he could do now was crawl away, continue to crawl in the opposite direction.   
  
" My back..it hurts so bad.." Manta cried softly then shook his head " Look at me...look at me Faust-san...I'm being selfish again.." He stared at the open door. it was filled with switches, and a cheap blue carpet lay on the floor along with a chair and a microphone with a monitor on the desk.   
  
" I'll stay..in here..." Manta sighed weekly crawling under the desk. He fell over losing conciousness.   
  
Yoh sat on the bathroom floor grasping his hair. " Manta-chan..." He whispered crying softly. " Faust..." He sniffed as he held his knees together tightly,   
  
Ryu walked into the alley carrying a few small grocery bags with him and a large red fleece blanket. He sighed sadly placing the blanket onto an empty space of the floor.   
  
" Where have they gone..." Ryu whispered almost about to cry again. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
The roof made strange noises as it rained harder, it washed over the windows and the floor creeked. There was an awfull draft and the continuous sound of video games were heard everywhere. Ryu sighed as he striped down to his boxers. he was soaked to the bone. " Faust.." He sighed sadly.   
  
** Ryu stood there as Faust kneeled on the floor looking up at him, tears ran down his soft face " Please Leave me be..."**  
  
Ryu cried into his hands loudly. " I shouldn't... I shouldn't have left him there... I should have taken him with me..even if it was against his own will...he didn't..he shouldn...he never...OH GOD WHY!!!!! WHY DID YOU HAVE To DIE!!!!" He shouted loudly punching through one of the turned off glass monitors. He winced closing his eyes and crying softly once more as the blood ran down from his knuckles.   
  
" and he never knew...he never knew the warmth in which I felt from inside..." Ryu whispered sounding as if he had recited a poem. He fell down onto the blanket feeling the cold wooden floor beneath it. He sat humming his motorcycle tune for a bit. The greif in his heart could not fade even for a second.   
  
Tamao layed on the floor peering underneith the white cloth. *~ Why am I doing this..but I..I feel so jealous of Pirika-san... but..its so wrong of me..to do such a thing..*~ She thought as she watched Anna and Pirika engaging in intimacy. *~ I know what I am doing is wrong...but..I feel so angry.. how could she forget Yoh so fast.. how could she not want me..either..*~ Jeanne looked over at Tamao and frowned a bit " You shouldn't be doing that" She whispered sounding dignified. *~Like you could ever understand what I am going through Jeanne-san..*~ She thought as she stopped looking and crawled over to her bedroom in which she shared with Jeanne.   
  
" I'm glad you made the right choice.." Jeanne whispered again smiling slightly.   
  
Yoh slunk out of the bathroom and into the main bowling alley only to find Ryu resting on the fleece blanket and Manta no where in sight.   
  
" Ryu-kun..have you seen Manta-chan?" Yoh asked quietly as he rubbed his eyes. Ryu shook his head then looked up at him slightly worried.   
  
" I havn't I just got..home...." Ryu began to cry again.   
  
" Ryu-kun..." Yoh cried a bit more and walked towards him leaning down to give him a hug.   
  
" Who gives a shit that he was old!!!" Ryu cried.   
  
" I know... it was unfair and made no sense...." Yoh sniffed feeling the warmth of Ryu. his hot tears landing on his soft brown hair.   
  
Manta opened his eyes hearing soft sobs from another room. He winced and began to crawl again. The pain he had felt seemed to fade away a bit. He slowly felt his strength coming back to him.   
  
" Manta-chan!" Ryu cried as he saw the small boy crawl towards the main room.  
  
" There you are.." Yoh said softly feeling a large amount of guilt within him. " I'm so sorry.." He whispered closing his eyes. Then he opened them again only to look at Manta strangly.   
  
" What is it Yoh-kun?" Manta asked sniffling pathetically.   
  
" I don't know how to say this but..there are silver wings coming out of your back..." Yoh looked at him from a distance in shock.   
  
" You are glowing..." Ryu said softly.   
  
" Wha,...what....." Manta stood up examining himself.   
  
The man stood there in frustration tears running down his blood stained cheeks. He couldn't grasp what had just happened to him or why he was alone now.. he had thought and felt with all his heart that he would be gone..forever. He walked weakly down the streets in search for anything. The cold wet road gave him no peace. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.   
  
Ryu staggered quietly through the streets carrying a small shopping list with him. He hadn't slept very well at all that night the memories of Faust still fresh in his mind. The sun had just risen. He sighed sadly. Time seemed to slow down and nothing felt right anymore. They slept on cold hard floors where nothing but bleek thoughts and memories lingered. The three of them had never felt so alone as they did now. What was wrong with little brother? He had always cared for him a bit more than a older brother would.. maybe to the extent Faust had.   
  
Manta sighed sadly. *~ I never would have thought...Yoh was capable of being so cold..*~ He winced remembering just that momemt when Yoh had yelled at him for being selfish. He shivered. Yoh stared at him from across the room, his chocolate eyes seemed confused. Manta sighed once more as he looked back his wings had dissapeared into the scars on his back again.. however the scars had now turned into a pair of silver tatooed wings forever to be on his back. *~ What's going on..what's wrong with me?*~ He asked himself as he hugged his small fragile knees. Yoh continued to stare. He did not look well at all. Small hot tears ran down his cheeks.   
  
" What ever happened..what happened to 'It'll all work out somehow?' " Manta asked choking a bit lowering his small head to hide inbetween his knee caps.   
  
* And the rain did not stop once again the sunlight was blocked by grey clouds in dark sky. The two lovers sat across from one another only to meet eachother's eyes. Their expressions hurt with the slight look of bitterness. In just one night of devistation the two were slowly drifting appart*.  
  
The rain ran down the windows as the power went out. Monitors and music all around them then turned off only to leave the two in darkness, at such an early hour of morning it had already felt as if it were night. Manta closed his eyes not able to withstand Yoh's cold stare any longer. She shuddered crying softly against himself. Nothing there to comfort him.   
  
Ryu shivered as he collected his bags and left the store. The rain poured hard against them and he thought to himself why he had not bought an umbrella. He continued on his way staring at the tar road in which he walked on the side of. Little was he aware that another person had walked his way.   
  
" Ugh!!" Ryu shouted as he fell to the ground dropping all of his groceries, oranges, apples, and green peppers began to roll slowly down the hill. He rubbed his head in annoyance.   
  
"Uhhh.....uhhhh......I'm....sorry..." The soft timid voice appologized immediately and quickly ran after the escaping produce.   
  
" I guess if you didn't mean to.." Ryu whispered trying to keep himself stable as he stood up.   
  
The boy ran up to Ryu, his arms full. He gasped softly as he caught a glance of whom he had knocked over. The man he was watching ever since he came back here.   
  
" Here..." He said softly tapping him with a free finger.   
  
" Ehm..thanks kid..." Ryu said slowly turning around, suddenly he staggered backwards dropping his arms to his side, a chill went down his spine as his eyes widened and his chest tightened.   
  
"L....L.....L....L.....Lyserg-kun......" Ryu stuttered looking into the beautiful emerald eyes. A blush crept up onto his cheeks.   
  
" Ryu...." He smiled sweetly, although it was only half honest.   
  
Ryu turned around clenching his fists lightly.   
  
" I...its been a while.." he whispered.   
  
  
  
" Yes..." Lyserg replied cooly. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15.   
  
" Come please... you look so cold.. come to my house.." Lyserg called to him as he bagan to walk.   
  
" Mmmm..." Ryu replied softly following him.   
  
They walked quietly down the wet sidewalk. Everything looked all too familiar to Ryu but he couldn't understand where they were headed or why his mind was numb and his body froze up quickly. All he could do was follow. His heart beat fast.   
  
* ~ Faust-kun...oh god...what should I do....*~ Ryu thought crying softly. His feelings for Lyserg seemed to jolt back into him with the first glance of his soft green eyes. An unbearable amount of guilt flooded deep inside of him.   
  
" We're here..." Lyserg said softly as they stood at the doorway of the Funbari Inn. " No one is home right now.. they've left to visit Kino and Yohmei for a few days..." He smiled. Tears ran down Ryu's face as he stood there confused. He hugged himself.   
  
" Funbari...Inn....you're...the fith one..." Ryu whispered in shock. Lyserg nodded as he opened the door.   
  
" I...I don't know..if this is right..." Ryu shook.   
  
" It's ok...no one is home..." Lyserg blushed smiling.   
  
"L...Lyserg-kun....do you..really....feel that way..." Ryu whispered.   
  
" Hummm?" He tilted his head innocently as if he hadn't heard.   
  
" Nevermind..." Ryu said quietly.   
  
" Please come in...Ryu-san..." Lyserg looked into his eyes.   
  
" Ok..." Ryu replied stepping in. The house was warmer than usual and on the table there were a plate of hot dogs.  
  
Lyserg smiled walking into the hallway.   
  
" Take a bath if you want to like I said no one is home.." He blushed.   
  
*~ I'm still so very weak..but there is something here that makes me feel alot stronger.*~ Lyserg thought to himself. He then sighed sadly peering into Jeanne's room. *~ I love you..yet.. I hate you.. it was you who led me on the wrong path and I hate you so very much for it.. it feels like you are as bad as Hao..and yet you smile at me with such beauty and radiance... you make me feel weak all over again like I am completely under your control*~ Lyserg thought frowning then sighed again a tear forming in his eye. He then shook it out of his system as he went into his own bedroom to retrieve his towel and robe.   
  
Ryu leaned back as he closed his eyes sitting in the hot springs. He sighed breathing in the hot steam. *~ This does feel a little better*~ He thought to himself.   
  
Lyserg smiled as he walked to the hot spring as well removing his towel. He slunk in then dunked himself under the water swimming up to Ryu.   
  
"Huh?" He looked down at the moving shadow. Then sighed blushing as Lyserg came up to the surface.   
  
" Want me to scrub your back?" Lyserg asked shyly. Ryu blushed. "Uhmm....."   
  
" I'm sorry.. I'm trying to make you feel better.. you know.. after Faust passed away and all..." He looked away blushing his green eyes sparkled a bit.   
  
Ryu frowned standing up. His heart aching again. " How did you know about Faust!" He shouted   
  
" Anna-san told me..."He replied shakily.   
  
" Oh....I see.." Ryu said sadly sitting back down.   
  
Lyserg pressed himself against Ryu's body tightly. Ryu blushed squeezing his eyes shut.   
  
" I want you...to feel better..." he looked up at him smiling. Ryu looked down as he felt himself freezing up again completely helpless to his stare.   
  
*~Faust-kun...*~ He thought shutting his eyes again.   
  
Lyserg smiled *~ I can't have Jeanne... so why don't I just have you..its only fair.. afterall you liked me before liking Faust....its only fair I get to have you and be happy...*~ 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16.   
  
*~Perhaps confessing my love for you was a bad Idea*~ Manta thought crying softly in the dark. " I'm...so selfish..so awfull I don't deserve you..." Manta whispered smiling weakly.   
  
Manta shivered as he heard no answer. He stood up his back aching. " I'm sorry...all I have been is a burden to you.. I should have just kept to myself and continued with my studies all these years.." He shook crying a bit harder as he walked further into the darkness slowly leading himself to what he thought was the girls bathroom.   
  
Yoh sat there listening to Manta's words each whimper and cry stinging inside of him. " Daijoubu.." He told himself as he slowly stood up right after he heard the door to the bathroom close. He then gingerly stepped in that direction pressing his large hands against the wall as if to guide him. He then saw the white female symbol in clear vision. He lunged forward swinging the door open and falling forward, managing to hold himself up by his hands. He looked down hearing a very small whimper. Manta looked up at him feeling wet drops land onto his porcelain skin.   
  
"Yoh...Yoh-kun..." He whispered looking up at the crying Shaman.   
  
" It wasn't you..." Yoh whispered. He bit his lip.   
  
Manta rolled over onto his stomach whimpering a bit more.   
  
" Please Forgive me Manta-chan..." He cried a bit more.   
  
Manta listened to the crys that broke his heart. "Yoh-kun.." He whimpered turning back around.   
  
" Its not you so please forgive me..everything I said..when I called you selfish...it's far from the truth..your the least selfish person I've ever met...you stood by me all this time.. no matter what happened.." Yoh whispered lovingly.   
  
" SO DID YOU!! YOU COULDn'T BE ANY BETTER TO ME THAN YOU ARE NOW!!" Manta cried loudly.   
  
" Shhh.....don't cry... I admit.. you look so beautiful when you are sad.. but.. I don't want you to be in anymore pain." Yoh whispered easing himself down onto Manta lightly. He kissed the boys eyes.   
  
"now stop crying..my little angel.." he cooed.   
  
"Y...yoh..." he smiled weekly. His body slackened and his heart raced, " I...I love you.." he whispered timidly.   
  
" I love you too...Manta-chan..." Yoh whispered brushing his fingers through his hair and kissing his neck softly.   
  
" ohhh yoh....kun..." Manta gasped.   
  
" Yes.. please..Manta-chan please let me hear you..." He whispered nipping his ear.   
  
Manta's eyes widened as Yoh slowly unzipped his pants..he squeezed his eyes shut for a moment as he felt the wonderful new sensation.. He cried out softly, his hand searching desperately for something to grab.  
  
Ryu sat across from Lyserg at the table. He closed his eyes as he ate his hot dog and let out a large sigh.   
  
" Feeling a bit better?" Lyserg asked softly.   
  
"mmmm a bit more relaxed.." Ryu replied.   
  
Twenty minutes had past and Manta slept soundly in the arms of Yoh. Yoh opened his eyes slightly as he heard shifting and scraping throughout the bowling alley. He gripped onto Manta protectively.   
  
" Something just isn't right...." He frowned a bit shifting his eyes around the room. "Feels like this is the only safe place right now.."  
  
" It looks too abandoned..." The man said pressing up against the glass windows.. looking inside. He shook his head.   
  
" There just isn't much hope.. all I can do now is go home or find someone else..." He frowned. The rain had now washed the blood from his clothing it leaked from the end of his jacket and onto the cement.   
  
He staggered sadly. now more than ever before he welcomed death. 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
  
*~ I was afraid we would go further than just oral sex...I wasn't quiet ready yet, but to my relief Yoh had fallen asleep quickly after my turn was over.. I really don't think I would have wanted to lose it in the middle of a girl's bathroom*~  
  
Manta shifted his eyes to the end of the room. The electricity seemed to come back and the noise of video games could be heard in the distance he never really liked that fact. It was too eerie for his taste. He sighed sadly wishing he had a good book to read to kill the time or even a coloring book would be alright with him. The weather was lousy and no one was quiet sure how safe it would be to go off and do something. They all felt as if they were stranded in the woods or something. Although he had not seen Ryu all day so far. It was completely understandable but it also worried him to no end. He sighed heavily looking over at Yoh who was fast asleep. In his spare time all he could really do was think. At one point he had even thought it would be interesting if he could grow plants in one of the empty toilets in the boys bathroom, but then Yoh would tease him saying something like he was secretly growing Marijuana. "Bah" Manta huffed laughing slightly. The Ainu and Chinese boy were getting married. That was another thing he sometimes thought about. who would wear the dress? or would they both wear tuxedos?? Would one of them be called a mrs.?These thoughts came to mind and were mildly entertaining. He could play bowling or video games but the thought of doing it without supervision was beyond scary. Manta sighed walking over to one of the toilets and unzipping his pants. He closed his eyes remembering what Yoh had done to him. He giggles slightly as his cheeks turned pink.   
  
" Mehhh you're so yummy Manta-chan.." Yoh yawned obviously still asleep. This caused Manta's blush to deepen.   
  
" Whoo! Gimme that bubble butt!!" Yoh shouted then rolled over snoring away.   
  
" What the crap!?" Manta looked over at him blushing furiously. "Boob" he looked down at Yoh laughing then knelt down to kiss him on the head. He blushed some more and whispered in his ear. " I love you..'' he covered his mouth shyly and stood up again.   
  
"One Two Three Four...One two three four..." He chanted over and over again in english taking small steps from side to side. He frowned. It reminded him of when Mansumi made him take dance lessons, or when he watched that movie 'Shall we Dance?'  
  
" I never really liked dancing..." he said to himself quietly.   
  
Ryu sretched out slightly yawning. Lyserg smiled over at him " want to go to bed?" he asked.   
  
" Eh no thanks...I think I will be heading out..see you tomorrow?" Ryu looked at him   
  
" yes...I suppose.." he replied politely yet there was some anger and dissapointment in his voice.   
  
" ok then.." Ryu walked out lifting two of his fingers up into a peace sign.   
  
Ryu walked down the street shaking his head *~ I'm glad that didn't lead to anything*~ Ryu thought and sighed feeling rather confused. " Faust-kun.."   
  
Lyserg frowned slightly storming off into his own room, shutting the door and plopping down onto the flat futon. "...." He bit his lip, his head down resting ontop of his chest. He whined loudly taking a pillow into his arms and he wept. Morphin sparkled above him sadly but even she could not comfort the green eyed boy. Visions of ruby red eyes and long flowing silver hair flooded and poisoned him. The doll like face, the milky white complection, the weak smile. The ever so beautiful french woman had stolen his heart, and used it like it belonged in some witch doctor's ritual. He himself felt like the weak boy that he always had been, yet he was her marrionette and she always kept the strings close by. Yet Ryu's warm sincere smiles that he had always given him touched him, and the way ryu melted to his very touch made him feel strong. His personality was endearing. He didn't know why..he had some feelings for him or even why Ryu liked him all that time. It was something he couldn't understand. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to slowly fall back into the bed only to fall asleep soon after.   
  
"I'm back.." Ryu called out loudly but soon kept quiet to only find himself in someone's trap.. 


	18. Chapter18

Chapter 18  
  
Ryu stood there biting his lip rather hard till the warm blood ran down to his chin. " Theres just no way...no way in hell this could be real.." He muttered closing his eyes and shaking his head.   
  
" but it is real...what are you so afraid of?" the soft voice asked chuckling softly.  
  
"what the hell do you think!!!???" He shuddered stuttering a bit his body shook as his heart felt ice cold.   
  
" I havn't came to hurt anyone...I promise you that...I'm here for...more important reasons..." He smiled.  
  
"more important reasons?" Ryu's eyes jolted around the room.   
  
" I'm not here for that, I've changes you know that isn't my goal any longer..." He smiled tenderly yet it was eerie and frightening.  
  
" I'm not sure..I can trust you.." ryu said softly but by the boy's eyes he could tell he wanted him to sit down.  
  
" I fell in love.." The boy said sitting down on the ragedy mat near the video games. He was shirtless and his pants were torn. His hands bare and his hair tied back in a pony tail.   
  
" You fell in love?" Ryu repeated sounding shocked. The boy smiled with sad eyes and yet no matter how hard he tried it felt almost impossible to trust him.   
  
" If I cannot have him.." The boy sighed "then I will atleast want to be friends..."  
  
"FRIENDS!?" Ryu shouted in disbelief. The boy nodded.   
  
"SINCE WHEN HAVE YOU WANTED FRIENDS!!" Ryu shouted then covered his mouth quickly.   
  
" Looking back at that time...it was pointless I lost anyways, and never got to truelly know him as more then an enemy but as a person..and seeing that small boy with him..it made me feel..." The explained helping himself to some food.   
  
" did it really...or is there something else you are after." Ryu growled at him.   
  
"no...I speak the truth.. It's been three years.. and I have been all alone lost in my own thoughts.." He sighed.   
  
Ryu sat there rigid unable to make of what was going on around him, " if its true...this is going to be so very hard to explain." 


	19. Chapter19

Chapter 19  
  
He walked down the cold cement street with a small crooked grin on his face as he pulled up his navy blue jeans and adjusted his belt. He wore a small sleeveless red shirt that stuck to his skin. Jerking his head to the side he quickly put his long brown hair into a pony tail holding a rootbeer dumdum inbetween his pearly white teeth. His chocolate eyes examined the area, looking carefully he watched as the blonde doctor walked into a grocery store weakly.   
  
"mmm... they don't realise he's still alive yet? Interesting.....very interesting.." He threw his head back and laughed as he continued to walk.   
  
Manta sat in the girl's room looking down as Yoh slept silently. he shook his head in mild disgust "sleeping on the bathroom floor..who knows how many germs have been sitting there throughout the years..." He laughed a bit as he watched Yoh get up. He smiled sleepily as he looked down at his little lover " germs have never concerned me...I've always been in good health.." Yoh smiled again as he headed towards the door. Manta looked at him for a moment.   
  
" Yoh-kun!" He shouted slightly but then as he got to "Kun" his voice sort of hushed into a small squeek.  
  
"Eh?" Yoh looked over at him his hands on the pushing door.   
  
"Where are you going?" He shivered slightly.   
  
"Oh? Don't worry Manta-chan...just to get some food with Ryu that's all.. we were supposed to go do the shopping together today.. just stay inside and don't go anywhere we will be back soon!" Yoh laughed a bit raising his hand to say goodbye. Manta nodded.   
  
"Ok..." He smiled weakly.   
  
" Anything you want?" Yoh looked at him tenderly.   
  
" Strawberry Pocky....." Manta replied with a small grin  
  
"ok" Yoh replied as he left. Manta stood up leaning against the sugar pink walls.  
  
Yoh walked out seeing Ryu sitting on the floor with his legs crossed and his back hunched over.   
  
"ready to go?" Yoh asked with slight concern.   
  
"Yea bro..." he responded I can't tell him about Hao yet... he thought his eyes widening  
  
The two left the bowling alley and slowly made it down the street.  
  
Hao grinned spitting out his lolly pop " It's time to make contact..." He grinned as he watched Yoh and Ryu walk down the street almost turning the corner. 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20.  
  
"feh... Maybe later.." Hao laughed as he vanished just as Yoh and Ryu turned the corner. " I have better plans...." He snickered as he reappeared in the middle of the girl's bathroom. He smiled adjusting his new style. " Eh.... Dreds don't look so bad on me" he flipped his hair and walked towards the door licking his lips " Manta-chan.....I'm here cutey.."  
  
He slowly pushed the old wooden door open peering into the arcade area, looking for his small target. " come here my little lamb......" he said in his usual soft yet, menacing sounding voice. He flipped his hair yet again, as if he were trying to be cool. Picturing Manta's porcelain skin, carnation pink lips, and those eyes looking up at him, made him hot all over again. He shook his head and looked around. The Arcade game music blaring into his sensetive ears.He frowned. Manta was no where in sight. Untill he heard a small shuffling noise coming from the hallway along with the sound of grocery bags being opened. Hao smiled softly. " There he is..." he walked softly and as quietly as possible to his destination. He thought of many ways not to frighten Manta when he had approached him. None seemed worthy yet.Hao stood still watching the small figure take out a pocky box and a small bottle of soda. His heart melted and surrendered itself to Manta's cuteness. Suprised to find himself blushing deeply. He then decided to approach him with no hesitation."ahh... Manta-chan.." he said in a soft voice. Manta could no longer reconize this voice and immediately responded with " Yoh-kun?" Hao sneered. He didn't want to be called that, and he didn't want Manta to say that name with so much affection. But he decided to play along for now..maybe this could be his chance. He immediately adjusted his voice to sound like his disgustingly care free brother's. " Ah..Manta-chan, I'm home..Daijoubu?" Manta turned around and smiled happily. once again the smile caused Hao to melt a little. " Oh! I'm better...." he smiled then looked at him curiously. " You went to the hair dressers today?Interesting..I would have never guessed but dreds really suit you Yoh-kun" Hao cringed and forced a smile " Sankyuu" he quickly held Manta in his arms. " Y...Yoh-kun!!" Manta blushed squirming slightly. "Shhh...." Hao responded and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Emotions and desires stirring within him. Manta loosened himself and snuggled closely to him " Yoh-kun...Aishiteru.." he blushed. " Aishiteru.." Hao lifted up his chin to look into his tender eyes and kissed him rather agressively. Manta blushed yet again as hao's tongue slipped into his mouth. Frightened at first, but then Manta found himself enjoying "Yoh's" agressive kisses. 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Hao kissed Manta more deeply this time.. causing manta to squirm a bit, but soon enough Manta had given into him. He closed the kiss gently and looked into his eyes. his cheeks crimson in color, Manta panted and shook looking up at him tiredly.

"Yoh...kun.." he whispered resting his head against Hao's chest. Hao frowned angrily.

UGH!! Yoh-kun....Yoh-kun...I'll make him forget all about him...I want him to say my name!!

I didn't even get a chance with Manta! Yoh stole him far before I ever had a chance! He held Manta close to him as if protecting a material possession. Feeling Manta's warmth through the thin shirt he had been wearing, suddenly the door opened. Hao's eyes widened in panic as he looked around the room SHIT!

"Ehhh!!! Manta-chan! Manta-tenshi-chan!!! we're home!!" Yoh's voice rang out like a song filling the room up. Hao was sure Manta had heard it. His chest felt as if something had been squeezing at his heart for a very long time.

" Yoh-kun?" Manta called out bewildered. then a feeling of shock and guilt overcame him.

"Hai!!" Yoh called out merrily.

Ryu walked in as well a very nervous look on his face.

Manta looked up at Hao still blushing but also frowned angrily. " Your not Yoh-kun are you!?" he whispered very bitterly. Hao still held him close then quickly covered his hand over his mouth.

" ahh...I'm not that pansy..." He answered. " Don't scream. now..." he whispered then kissed his cheek again. Manta began to squirm resisting the best he could. " But Manta-chan....Aishiteru...Aishiteru..I mean it..." He ran his hand up Manta's shirt feeling his soft skin. Manta cringed but for some strange reason.. when this person said "Aishiteru.." he wanted to believe it.

" Don't scream....if you don't scream I'll let go of you..." He whispered. Manta nodded nervously. Hao let go and Manta ran off.

" Yoh-kun!!! Yoh-kun!!" Manta ran out to him. Hao's heart felt as if it were being twisted.

" Ahhh... there you are!!" Yoh said happily. Ryu stood there looking around. Somehow he knew Hao was there.

" I should leave..." Hao said to himself quietly.

" You can't leave..." A woman's voice rang out to him and it seemed only he could hear it.

"......." Hao tried over and over again but he could not leave the building he was stuck there. His ear twitched as he heard doors and windows being locked. There was nothing he could do.. he wasn't powerful like he used to be.. he didn't even have a spirit anymore. He was trapped.

admiting defeat Hao stood up. They'll know about me sooner or later He walked straight towards them. Yoh took note of this and immediately backed away

" Who's There!!!????" Yoh shouted watching as the dark figure moved out of the shadows. "Manta-chan...go behind me.." he whispered tenderly. Manta nodded moving quickly behind him and wrapping his arms around his Koibito's legs.

" I said whos there..." Yoh's voice calmed a little..

" ah, seems like you havn't changed a bit.." Hao spoke now in his more familiar voice.

Yoh breathed hard his insides feeling icy. "............" He stood there as Hao came into full view.

" Miss me....??" Hao stepped up to Yoh and embraced him. A sickening smile on his face.

".........H....HAO!" Yoh yelped in disbelief. Manta quivered not being able to believe that someone who gave him such a meaningful possibly be Hao.

" Hai...." Hao responded and Manta imediately felt sick. Hao then walked up to a chair and sat down.

" Let's talk...." He said in a soft voice.

" THERE IS NOTHING TO TALK ABOUT! HOW ARE YOU STILL HERE!? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!! I'LL KILL YOU AGAIN IF I HAVE TO!" Yoh screamed shaking.

" oh....but I never died..." Hao responded.

Yoh stood there shaking his eyes dialated.

" I stayed in the kingdom of stars.."

"..............."

" For all this time....I've had time to grow and to think about things..... I've changed unlike you.."

" I don't believe you...."

"Oh?"

" you heard me...."

" I've come here for something very important to me....I hadn't realised it before...but I am capable of love.."

" You? Love? right..." Ryu said suddenly.

" Yes....and I want him FOR MY OWN." Hao demended..

"want who.?" Yoh asked shakily.

" Give me Manta...my dear brother..."

"M...M...Manta...." Yoh turned around to look at him. Manta blushed hiding his face in shame.

" ahh... know why he's so embaressed? we shared a very intimate kiss earlier..." Hao smiled licking his lips.

" I DON'T BELIEVE YOU MANTA WOULD NEVER..." Yoh stopped beggining to break down.. then shook some more and turned around to face him. "Manta...you'd never..."

tears ran down Manta's face and he didn't answer him.

" Manta..." Yoh whispered sounding as if he had been stabbed and left for dead. his voice cracked.

" Yes, you injured me pretty badly, stole my right to be Shaman King...and took Manta all to yourself.. I don't even want to kill you anymore...I don't even want to be Shaman king..I don't even think I hate humans anymore... but I do still hate you..."

:"what?" Yoh's voice was barely hearable.

" I think..when I absorbed you....the good in you rubbed off on me...and during the time.. I was in the land of stars.. I believe little by little any negative feelings or engery or evil perhaps that I had...was taken away from me.."

" How is that possible if you are claiming that You hate me!!!" Yoh yelled.

" Evil is not the only thing capable of hate.. humans and even shamans can hate...and I hate you.." Hao sneered.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Humans are capable of more love than hate!!" Ryu yelled out lunging infront of Yoh and Manta protectively.

" Oh? are you saying I am not capable of love?" Hao frowned then immediately stared at Manta who was peering from behind. Yoh bit his lip.

" Don't look at him!!! You're....NOT ALLOWED TO LOOK AT HIM!" Yoh yelled angrily.

"I can look at whatever I please..." Hao said quietly. Manta didn't know why but he had almost felt bad for Hao. He cringed knowing what he were about to do was risky and incredibly stupid.

"STOP!" Manta ran in front of Hao with his spread out wide. His eyes squeezed shut.

"M...Manta..." Hao looked at him with tenderness then gave Yoh a look of triumph.

"M...M..M....M...M...M...Anta!!????" Yoh's arms fell silently to his sides as he fell down to the floor.

" Whats gotten into you!!!??? Don't you love Yoh-chan!!!???" Ryu yelled frantically. Manta nodded.

" I...I love Yoh-kun...b...b...but..... maybe Hao is telling the truth.....!!! we...maybe we should give him a chance! I was...wrong about Faust-papa...when he first joined us....I thought he was bad..but I was wrong...I don't want to make the same mistakes!!!" tears rolled down Manta's cheeks and he quickly whiped them with his sleeve.

"ahh.....so niave and innocent...just like a child....you never cease to amaze me Manta-chan..." A familiar voice said quietly, a voice that caused a chill down everyone's spines and caused Yoh to jolt up and look into the direction it came from.

He approached Manta weakly and kneeled down touching his face, then gently kissed his eyes to help the tears go away. Manta closed his eyes allowing the man to hold him gently.

" Your such a good boy..." He patted his head softly.

"F......F..........F.......FAUST-KUN!!!!!!!!FAUST KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ryu cried loudly

Faust lifted up Manta into his arms and turned around. " Ryu-chan..." he smiled warmly.

"faust-kun...." Ryu said softly

" F...Faust..." Yoh looked at him blinking.

" You shouldn't be so reckless Yoh..." Faust said looking at him sternly.

" But..." Yoh looked up at him.

" I don't trust him completely either...but all people deserve a chance..." He looked over at Hao. " But....while I'm here.. I don't want you getting too friendly with Manta-chan...he's Yoh's boyfriend...Manta will be with whomever he wishes..." Faust cuddled him gently.

Ryu looked at Faust with much affection in his eyes. But his heart was still very confused. " I think...I am going to go take a walk..." Ryu said quietly and walked off.

" .........After Faust just came back...and hao is sitting in our bowling alley? your just gonna take a walk...???" Yoh looked at him confused and a bit angry.

" Sorry..." He replied guilt in his voice.


	23. Chapter23

Chapter 23.

Ryu stood in front of the Funbari in. His heart aching. "Lyserg-kun..." He sighed as he walked up to the door.

Anna answered immediately " Come in..."

" mm....thanks.." Ryu looked at her confused.

He walked in the house clean as usual. However there was something very different going on here.

" Oh my....Ryu-san...uhmmm.....uhhh.....hi.." Tamao blushed standing infront of a door covered with a cloth.

"ehh...Hey...Tamao-chan...whats up...?" Ryu looked at her suspicously.

"N...N...nuthing!!" Tamao squeeked.

" Just let me see..." Ryu replied sounding very annoyed and lifted up the sheet.

".................." Ryu stood there in shock as he saw Lyserg and Marco kissing kissing in the hall way. "L...Lyserg-kun!" Ryu shouted frowning his chest hurt and he felt sick to his stomach.

"I...I..Oh.....Ryu-san!!!" Lyserg blushed in shock.

" Don't Ryu-san me!" He said trying his best to be strong but no matter what his heart just continued to shatter.

" I....I'm sorry.....Your like a big brother to me Ryu-san...we...just can't have that kind of relationship..." Lyserg said sadly.

" I see...well..at least I'm something to you...." Ryu sulked walking away.

" Ryu-san...please stay for some tea..." Tamao pleaded nervously.

" I need to talk to you anyways..." Jeanne said out of no where.

"Yea?" Ryu sat down on the tatami mat sadly.

"Hao's back...isn't he..." Jeanne frowned sitting beside him. Hatred in her eyes.

" How did you know?" Ryu asked startled.

" Never mind that...just please answer my question..." She frowned.

" Yes..He's back..." Ryu said.

" Is he around?" Jeanne asked sipping some oolong tea.

Ryu frowned. If Hao really was good...he shouldn't tell Jeanne..it's their own problem....but if Hao is still the same Hao...Jeanne could be of some help... Ryu fought with himself for a long time.

" He's in the neighborhood..but I'm not sure where he's living..." Ryu stammered.

" Oh? I see..." Jeanne said angrily. " Well thankyou...he can't hide from us forever...the remaining X-laws will kill him..."

Ryu gulped nervously. "ehh...I think I ought to get going..." he stood up heading towards the door.

" good night..." Anna said bitterly.

" They'll find out the truth sooner or later..." Jeanne thought to herself.

Ryu walked home in the rain sadly. "ah...Lyserg-kun..." He sighed heavily. He looked up seeing Faust walking in his direction holding an extra umbrella. "eh?"

" Anna called about a half an hour ago...I'm sorry..." He said handing him a cup of coffee and the umbrella.

" Faust-kun..." Ryu looked at him.

" I know what its like...to lose someone you love.. I can feel what your going through..." Faust looked at him gently.

" You had it rougher.." Ryu sighed.

" Lets get back...Yoh is questioning Hao at the moment."

" was it really safe to leave them alone...?" Ryu frowned.

" I truelly believe...that its not the same Hao..we fought. I really think being in that place for such a long time has caused him to change..." Faust said softly.

" I'm still not letting my guard down"

" I understand...Lets get back quickly..we're both soaked.."

"Yea.." Ryu replied feeling better being near Faust. He was glad he was back. more than glad. He felt as if Faust could make him forget...Lyserg.

Walking back Ryu stood in the door way nervously.

" No one...is home..." He shivered.

" I know..." Faust smiled. " They went to the park...don't worry... Amidamaru and Tokeghero went with them." He smiled again.

" Thats a relief.." Ryu sighed.

Faust looked at Ryu while closing the door.

" I've missed you..." Faust blushed... " I havn't felt this way since...Eliza was around..." he breathed. " I think....I might have fallen in love with you...." He blushed locking the door.

"F...Faust kun..." Ryu blushed as Faust moved in closer. Pressing him against the wall Faust kissed his lips quickly. Ryu's eyes widened then closed wrapping his arms around him.

-I think....I will forget about you Lyserg...you've hurt me too much....- Ryu and Faust kissed passionately taking eachothers clothes off completely in the moment.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

" so...How did you come here?" Yoh asked sitting on one of the swings.

" Just kinda woke up in the city..." Hao smirked.

" Yea right!" Yoh snorted.

" for some reason...I believe him..." Manta frowned looking into his eyes.

" He's Hao...how could you...??" Yoh looked at Manta with concern.

" I just do..." He said licking a ice cream cone sitting on a see saw. " I think I want to go home...you guys keep talking I'll be ok by myself.." Manta sighed and walked off.

" See look you made him mad..." Hao taunted.

" stop or I'll never trust you..." Yoh frowned.

"Oh?" Hao smirked at him.

" Lets go back...I'll have faust ask you more questions..." Yoh frowned

" Fine..." Hao said cracking his neck. His thoughts became dark.

Manta's eyes squeezed shut as he had opened the door only to find Faust and Ryu cuddles together under a blanket ontop of the pool table. He cringed. Aware of this Faust quickly jumped up putting on his boxers and pants. He quickly motioned a sleepy ryu to do the same.

"Uhhh.....Manta....its ok to come in now..." Faust called out feeling ashamed

"o....o...ok..." Manta squeeked. He walked in slowly.

" Ehh.... Manta want me to cook something for you? you hungry..???" Ryu insisted blushing.

" er...sure sure!!!" Manta replied nervously

Suddenly the door swung open Hao barging in with Yoh closely behind.

" Looks like I'll be cooking for more than one..." Ryu grinned washing his hands.

" Welcome home boys..." Faust smiled.

" Boys?" Yoh frowned. "how could you be so freindly with him!!!" He shouted a bit.

" I'll talk with you about it later Yoh.." Faust frowned.

" ok I'm sorry..." Yoh sighed.

"It's fine..." Faust smiled " want some dinner Hao?"

" Er...fine.." Hao sat at the table eyeing Manta. Yoh frowned.

Manta sat uncomfortably in his chair Hao's eyes boring into him. "I need a drink..." Hao walked off.

" Ok.." Faust said turning around from helping Ryu cook.

Manta whined. " I gotta pee" He stood up and ran to the bathroom. He ran into the girls room suspecting Hao would be in the opposite direction. but to his luck Hao was washing his face in the girls room. He turned the faucet and looked down at Manta.

" Hello there..." he smiled softly.

" ehh...Hi..." Manta looked at him trying his best to trust. Hao kneeled down and pulled him into his arms.

" Hao...Hao...Hao-chan...." Manta squeeked squirming.

" Hao chan? so cute of you to call me such a thing...." Hao smiled turning him around to face him. Manta blushed.

" Yoh can I talk to you?" Faust sat at the table directly across from him.

" It's about Hao isn't it?" Yoh sneered.

" yes" Faust looked at him seriously.

" I really don't trust him.." Yoh frowned.

" Well thats because you only see the Hao you fought against..." Faust looked at him.

" Well how else could I see him?" Yoh sighed lazily

" I...honestly don't think this is the same Hao we're dealing with..."

" Not the same? what?" He looked at him very confused

" I think...maybe when you came back to life...I think maybe another Hao/Yoh was born..."

"What?" Yoh looked up.

" I think maybe part of your soul created a new Hao...one thats maybe more like you but with the old Hao's memories" Faust noted.

" How?"

" I don't know...but this Hao..doesn't he appear a little younger looking than you?"

" Oh geez I dunno...if what your saying is true... then is the real hao dead? and does that meant I have a triplet now? It's all so confusing..." Yoh stood up " I gotta pee too now..." he sighed.

" Geesh with his attitude lately you'd think some of Hao rubbed off on him...." Ryu huffed.

Yoh walked into the bathroom with his suprise Hao sat there cuddling Manta on his lap

" What the!?? Get your hands off of him Hao!!!" Yoh yelled

" What?" Hao smirked caressing a very nervous looking Manta's cheek " I think your friend is......yummy..." He smiled.

" Well too bad I'm the only one who gets a taste of him!" Yoh yelled. Manta hung his head in humiliation.

"Oh? Shame Shame...." Hao let go of Manta allowing him to run to Yoh. " Have fun..." he said bitterly walking out.

" You ok Manta? you arn't hurt are you?" Yoh looked him up and down.

" No...I'm ok...just was a lil scared..." Manta cuddled him. " I still don't think he's bad Yoh..."

" You give him way too many chances Manta..." Yoh frowned " I don't like him...."

" Please Yoh...he isn't bad...." manta sighed wishing someone would understand.


	25. Chapter25

Chapter 25

4 months had passed since that time and Yoh and Hao seemed to be getting used to eachother a bit more. Yoh,Hao,and Manta had done some clothes shopping together among other things. Though it seemed like Hao was good, Yoh still didn't completely trust him. for all he knew it could have been a trap. Faust checked up on Hao now and again finding him to behave strangly. Ryu and Faust were madly in love. All seemed well. Ryu hadn't noticed any movement in Jeanne's plans to take down Hao.

Hao looked out the window with jealousy as Yoh Jogged up the hill with Manta riding on his little bike. He sighed sitting on the futon Ryu had made for him and he looked up at the moon. I really do hate myself...- He thought glumly. " If I had been on Yoh's side all along maybe I would have had a chance with Manta.." His thoughts became darker and darker. Faust looked at him holding a small cup of cocoa. He sat down beside Hao. " Daijoubu..?" He handed hao the small cup, these past few weeks he had been like a councelor to Hao, more and more he began to believe that he truelly wasn't that other Hao..but actually another part of Yoh completely. He had Hao's attitude at times but would often show Yoh's sensetiveness. To him anyways. and sometimes he'd look at Manta with such longing Faust couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

" Yoh and Manta are out alone tonight...hmph...didn't even invite me...those asses.." Hao said as if he were a small child having a tantrum.

" Well...err.. they most likely wanted to be alone tonight..." Faust said as gently as possible. Hao looked as if he wanted to cry.

" Faust-kun?" Hao looked at him. A look Yoh would normally have given him when he was sad.

"eh?"

" I really....hate myself...I can't understand..why I'm still alive...I killed so many people..didn't help anyone..I feel.. so very worthless..like..I have no reason to be here..I..realise.. during the time I've been here that I really..don't hate Yoh..at all... I just..hate that..he has Manta and I don't.."Hao looked into his reflection. Steam coming up from the cup.

" Well you shouldn't interfier with them....you might find someone you like more...than Manta...or..just as much.. as him..and be happy that way." Faust said warmly taking a quick look at Ryu.

"Hnph...maybe..." Hao snorted going back to his more aggressive side.

"I'll talk to you when your in a better mood.." and with that Faust left running his hand through his hair gently and going to the otherside of the room to where Ryu was.

He sat down beside him looking at a small piece of paper.

" So... in his bank account.. we have enough to buy any sort of house.." Ryu explained.

" I was aware.." Faust teased. " But.. I don't think we should get anything...too large.." Faust looked at him.

" Yea I agree.. too large of a house can get confusing." Ryu looked at serveral pictures.

" Oh...thats a nice one..." Faust pointed at a small house that looked very similar to a cottage. "hmm.. it's located in Osaka..but less crowded and stress ful than Tokyo.." Faust looked up at him.

Ryu sighed " It's probibly best for Manta and Yoh that way.." Ryu looked over at the small bed " Hao too.."

Faust nodded.

" We can't let Jeanne find Hao..if she does she'll kill him.." Ryu said sounding worried. " And believe it or not after all the childish arguements we've gotten into these past few months the brat's grown on me.."

"ah... me too..." Ryu and Faust smiled at eachother both blushing in unison. Faust coughed.

" So I think this one's our best bet.." Faust noted still blushing.

" Yea.." Ryu looked the other way.

" Manta are you warm enough...?" Yoh looked down at him as he lay ontop of him a red blanket covered over them. The grass swayed in the wind. It began to snow a bit ontop of Funbari Hill.

" I'm fine" Manta smiled and kissed him shyly. Their clothes lay bundled together under the tree. Yoh kissed Manta's neck lightly. " Does it hurt..?" he snuggled him.

" No...I said I'm fine..." Manta smiled tenderly. " I love you..."

" I love you too.." Yoh smiled cradling him gently.

" I know its kind of late..but..want to go visit Anna and the others? its been along time.." Manta suggested snuggling more.

" Sure..whatever you want..." Yoh kissed his forehead. The couple dressed and headed for Funbari Hill. Yoh walked slowly making sure Manta was alright to walk.

" I think I'm going to take a walk.." Hao said softly taking a jacket and some pumkin flavored pocky with him.

" Be careful..and if your lost call for Yoh or Amidamaru.." Faust said.

" Don't go too far!!!" Ryu yelled in a somewhat motherly manner causing Faust to blush again

" I'll be careful..." Hao walked off putting some gloves on. He wanted to find Manta and Yoh. He was sure it would be alright now. He didn't want to think about what could have gone on that night. It hurt too much. He sighed heavily snow falling onto his chocolate brown hair.

He walked and walked untill he saw two familiar figures walking in the snow holding hands.

" Yoh....Manta-chan.." He called out his breath visable.

" Hao-kun?" Yoh turned around feeling a bit angry.

" how long were you following us.." Yoh asked.

" Not long!!! god!!" Hao shouted out defensively " I got bored so...can I tag along?"

" I guess so..." Yoh smiled at him in relief

" Sure!" Manta beamed up at him innocently.

The three walked together twords Funbari Inn.


	26. Chapter26

Chapter 26

The three arrived.. the snow falling more heavily, making their eye site poor. Manta ran up to the door happily knocking on it. With little effort the door was immediately answered by none other than Jeanne.

"J...Jeanne..." Yoh looked at her angry face as Marco and Lyserg quickly emerged from behind her.

" SHit!" Faust yelled out from the blue

"Huh?" Ryu looked at him strangely.

" Where were Yoh and Manta going?" Faust asked deperately.

" Funbari Hill" Ryu said looking up from reading his newspapers. " Oh SHIT! You don't think Hao..."

" Yea I do think!" Faust yelled grabbing his white jacket. " I'm going off to look for him!"

" Jeanne...Marco....Lyserg...." Yoh looked up at them nervously. Manta quickly ran behind Yoh frightened.

" Hand Hao to us now...and we'll let you live..." Marco said coldly adjusting his glasses.

Yoh threw his arms out " Never! He's not the Hao you knew!"

" Bull Shit! What other Hao could there possibly be?" Marco yelled.

" Yoh.." Hao looked at him in disbelief. His eyes widening.

" You have to kill me before you EVER kill him!!!" Yoh shouted.

" So be it...." Marco said quietly reaching into his jacket.

" Not yet Marco..." Jeanne said " our secret Angel is here remember..?"

" Yes..." Lyserg smiled.

Marco nodded putting his gun away. Yoh continued to stare at them frowning.

" Hao come peacefully and we won't kill your brother..." Lyserg shouted

" Don't do it...just run..." Yoh looked at him desperately.

" I can't run..." Hao frowned and looked at Manta and Yoh.

" Then you'll come peacefully?" Jeanne asked a little suprised.

" I can't do that either..." Hao smirked. Biting his lip.

" Very well..." Jeanne closed her eyes tight then opened them up again. Emitting a large amount of energy

"ANGEL AWAKE!" She yelled. Manta suddenly felt sick.

" !!" He cried out as wings sprouted from his back blood splattering everywhere.

"remember when I kidnapped Manta....well..Jeanne-sama casted a special spell on Manta...making him a live Angel..." Lyserg smiled pleased.

"THATS JUST SICK! ALL THIS TIME....IT WAS YOU DOING THAT TO MANTA-CHAN!" Yoh yelled lunging at Jeanne.

" ANGEL!" Jeanne Yelled out and Manta immediately blocked Yoh's attack taking the damage to his own body.

"MANTA!!!!" Yoh cried out in fear.

" Yoh....kun.." Manta Whimpered.

Marco quickly jumped infront of Jeanne and into the snow and drew his gun holding it straight to Hao's head.

"NO..." Manta cried forceing free of Jeanne's spell. Marco pointed his gun and fired at Manta the bullet shooting right through him and to Jeanne's head.

"J.....JEANNE-SAMA..." Marco ran to her.

"MANTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yoh cried loudly Hao fainted.

"MANTA...." faust yelled running.

"Get OUT OF HERE!" Yoh yelled his eyes red in color. Too shocked due to Jeanne's death They left immediately.

"MANTA!!!!!!!!!!"


	27. FINAL Part 1

FINAL Part 1

Manta lay lifeless his small body sprawled out ontop of the cold white snow. The sky painted shades of black and blue. Small silver stars shone dull in the sky. The moon was full and bright shining ontop of his pale helpless body. His skin grey, emitting no heat. His small fragile wings tattered and his clothes soaked in thick crimson. The snow around him red with his own blood pouring out from him seeming to not stop.

"Manta....." Yoh sat beside him his hands trembling as they reached out to touch his colorless face. His heart breaking the closer his fingers got untill his hand lay softly ontop of his cheek. Hot tears ran down his face and he cried quietly.

Hao lay in the snow crooked like a fetus. shivering. His eyes wide and dialated. "M...manta..kun..." he shivered tears running down his face as well. his teeth chattering loudly. "for me......." he said softly his voice breaking.

" for you...." Yoh repeated bitterly his voice low.

" Yoh-kun........." Hao said his teeth chattering so hard his mouth began to bleed.

Faust walked up to Manta tears falling from his chin, his hair messy and his clothes tattered. " I can't....lose another....." He clenched his medical bag to the point the handle cracked.

" Faust....I...I think he's already gone....." Yoh said choking on his tears.

"NO! I refuse to believe it!" Faust cried harder " I'm still a shaman...." He shook.

"Manta....." Hao said in a voice that almost sounded like a small child.

Faust lifted up the small body and quickly ran inside Funbari Inn.

trembling Yoh picked up some snow from the ground and rubbed it all over his face. " I'm going inside too....lets go Hao..." he stood up sniffling.

"M....Manta...." Hao continued to lay there

" Lets go Hao....." Yoh said a bit louder pulling at his arm.

" I want to see Manta...."

Yoh shook his head looking down at him sadly then lifted him up carrying him over his shoulder.

I never thought...Hao could ever be a good person ever......I just couldn't see the good in him...is he really good because he's a part of me? or was he just like ren...but no one was ther to help....?" Yoh thought to himself as he ran inside.

"Manta....chan..." Hao called out to him.

" We'll see Manta soon..." Yoh said and with those words he felt his heart crumbling.

"Manta" Faust cried pouring out all his energy into him. Yoh slammed the door open. Seeing Manta had been bandaged up very well. Blood ran down Faust's forehead.

" Faust!!! Your too weak! You can't die too!" Yoh pleaded setting Hao down into a chair and running up to him.

" Need...Manta. back...." Faust said weakly his eyes losing their normal blue shine.

" Please...." Yoh looked into his pocket at the small stone memorial. " Please help him Amidamaru..."

" Hai...Yoh-dono..." He replied sadly forming into a ball and merging with Faust.

" I think it's helping..." Faust said softly with gratitude.

Yoh nodded tears still running down his cheeks. He looked over at Hao.

" I need your help..." he whispered to him.

Hao looked up at him, not really aware of what was happening anymore. Yoh extended his hand.

" Yoh-kun?" Hao blinked a bit but still sat there.

" ahh...it's me..." Yoh said in a comforting voice. " come help Faust....."

Hao blinked again "I'm too weak...i'm useless now..."

" Don't say that....you must have hidden powers..and I don't mean the ones you had when you were bad...I mean ones inside of your heart...you have feelings..you love Manta-chan don't you...?" Yoh closed his eyes then looked at him.

" I love Manta-chan...." He said back meekly.

tears ran down Yoh's face once again "and...don't you want to be by Manta's side forever?" his voice became wavey.

"Yes..." He responded shivering.

" please help Faust...." He whispered his voice sounding desperate.

" I will...." He got up staggering to the medical table..

"Hao-kun....gomen ne....I was wrong about you...." Yoh whispered.

" I love you...." Hao looked down at Manta, he gave off an incredible amount of heat. He leaned down to give Manta a kiss. He pressed his lips against Manta's cold ones. He moved his hands over to Manta's small chest and held them down against his heart.

The color slowly began to return to his body.

" Manta...." Hao whispered closing the kiss. "Ohayo..."

Faust immediately checked his pulse and looked at Yoh in disbelief " He's alive...."

"Manta!!" Yoh cried out in joy running to Hao and hugging him tightly.

"Even if it hurts...." faust said softly

The two looked at him.

" even if one of you can't be with Manta...even if it hurts...you two shouldn't fight ever again like you have been. these past few months." Faust said hooking Manta up to a heart monitor.

" Yea....I know..." Yoh replied feeling guilty.

" Yoh-kun...." Hao looked at him feeling guilty as well.

"ne?" Yoh looked at him

" What if....we merged again...then ...we could both be with manta...." He suggested

" I don't think I could do that ...you are your own person...even if we are part of one another..."

"Yoh..." He looked down.

" I'm on Yoh's side on this..." Faust said cooly.

"comon...lets go back...home....to the cottage.." Faust said.

" What about Manta?" Yoh looked at him with concern.

" He can come with us..." Faust said taking out a cell phone.

"huh?" Yoh looked at him confused.

" Ryu's going to pick us up..." Faust said packing his bag calmly. "the two of you carry my medical equipment I'll carry Manta..."

"ok..." Hao said softly

" Yea..." Yoh frowned still concerned.

Hao stared at the medical knife with longing.

" comon lets go Hao..." Yoh said

" yea..." he nodded looking back at it.

Ryu showed up on his motorcycle. The extra seat there with him. " Yoh....Hao...get in back of me..." "Faust you and Manta get in the seat...." Faust nodded. As he got in Ryu kissed him quickly

" you must have been scared...." Ryu cooed running his hands through Faust's hair lovingly.


	28. Final Part 2

FINAL part 2

" Please rest in peace Jeanne-sama..." Lyserg cried as he knelt down to pray beside Marco over her now buried body.

Tears ran down Marco's face as he watched the sunrise.

" Marco-san...please come back home with me...to London.." Lyserg pleaded softly.

Marco nodded pulling Lyserg closer to him.

" We're home..." Yoh said softly, Hao had falled asleep.

" Ah...back to our house in Osaka.." Ryu said taking off his helmet. " Tokyo....I'll miss it.."

" We can still visit sometimes..." Yoh said reasurringly.

" Yea.." Ryu sighed heavily.

" now that we're home...you can cook Manta-chan some strawberry and chocolate pancakes.." Faust smiled at Ryu.

" Your right I can..." Ryu looked at the house with determination. " Ah...I love you.." Ryu kissed Faust on the cheek cheerfully and ran up the stairs.

Yoh grinned at Faust teasingly " The age difference...is very noticeable.." Faust frowned blushing.

" Comon Yoh..lets go inside..you can help with Manta..Ryu and Hao can go to the store together.." Faust smiled lifting up Manta who now seemed to look alot better.

Ryu and Hao walked down the street. Hao looking more tired then Ryu. Ryu sighed looking down at Hao.

" You're still really worried about Manta huh?" Ryu continued to look down at him.

" Ah..." Hao replied, not really sounding like his usual self.

" Geez...I'd would of expected you to give me some smart ass reply..." Ryu chuckled.

" It gets tiresome..." Hao replied his eyes looking glassy.

" well...we have all the food we need....want to do some extra shopping??" Ryu suggested walking over to the small street of stores.

" Alright.." He continued to walk with him untill a small bright purple teddy bear with blue paws caught his eye. "lets go here.." Hao said blushing.

"More flamboyant than I thought.." Ryu taunted.

" Oh shut the hell up.." Hao shook his head and walked in casually.

" Theres the Hao we know..." Ryu laughed.

Hao walked up cooly to the store clerk and pulled out a small leather wallet. " I want that teddy bear in the window..." He demanded.

" Y..Yes sir..." The young woman replied rushing to the window.

" Yeesh," Ryu looked at him and whistled.

The two walked out of the store quietly making an odd pair to whomever looked at them.

" Don't ya know how to be polite?" Ryu asked.

" a little girl was eyeing it too...I had to make sure it was mine..." Hao smirked closing his eyes.

" What for..got a stuffed animal collection or sumthin?" Ryu snorted.

" No," Hao sighed.

" I know..I'm only bustin your balls...it's for Manta-chan right?"

"Yea..." Hao blushed as they reached the house.

" What took you?" Faust asked.

Ryu smiled and kissed him shutting him up " You sound like a house wife when you do that..."

"Oh?" Faust turned a little red and Yoh laughed sitting at the table beside Manta.

"Ah!? Manta-chan!!" Ryu looked down at him. " Daijoubu!?"

" I'm ok...." Manta looked down sounding still very weak.

" He needs to eat...so..." Yoh explained.

Ryu blushed feeling very embaressed. " Eh!!!??? Faust-kun!!! What's Manta-chan doing in a high chair!!??" he complained blushing even more.

" He's too weak to sit in a normal chair..and he's small enough.." Faust noted.

Ryu's blush deepened. " Just don't start actin like he's our kid or something."

Yoh laughed heartily " Oh but Ryu... he is manta's adopted daddy!! maybe you could be his adopted mommy!!" Hao bursted out laughing.

" Sh...Sh...Shut up!!!!" Ryu's face became dark red.

Hao stretched out sitting down in a chair beside Manta and Yoh.

" Well.... I better go off and cook..." Ryu blushed some more leaving the room. Faust chuckled " Now you know how I feel when you make fun of my age!" He taunted.

" Oh not you too!" Ryu whined a bit..

Hao's mood darkened as he stared at the kitchen knives hanging neatly on the wall.

"Hao..whats up?" Yoh said staring at him. his hands on his chin.

" Oh..it's nothing..." Hao forced a smile.


	29. END

FINAL PART 3 END.

Yoh continued staring at Hao not knowing what to make of his mood. Manta smiled at him now and then and a small blush would creep up on him but nothing more. He just stared tiredly at the walls untill dinner came.

" Pancakes for dinner!" Ryu sang out cheerfully.

" They look good.." Manta said smiling up at Ryu weakly. Faust took a small plate from Ryu and began to cut up some pancakes into very very small pieces.

" Oh for cripes sake.." Ryu rolled his eyes as Faust pulled up a chair beside Manta and began to feed him.

" He's really weak right now Ryu-kun..you don't have to get so embaressed.." Yoh smiled.

" Yea..." Ryu frowned stuffing pancakes into his mouth.

Hao neatly cut his and popped the peaces into his mouth chewing slowly.

" oh well arn't we proper tonight? normally you'd be eating like a barbarian.." Ryu teased. Hao shrugged and Ryu looked at him oddly.

"he ok?" Ryu said to Yoh hoping he could read his lips.

Yoh shrugged. Then looked back at Hao again. Manta giggled.

" It's kind of cute to see Hao-kun eating so politely" Manta smiled.

" Yea..I guess so... in some kind of bizzare way.." Ryu grinned.

"ah...can I sleep with Manta-chan tonight...?" Yoh asked

" I suppose so... you two do have a large enough bed..just no cuddling tonight he's too weak.." Fasut said frowning.

Hao looked over at Yoh feeling jealous. Yoh seemed to notice this.

"Lets have a kind of sleep over..Hao..why don't you stay in our room tonight too?" Yoh smiled brightly. Hao smiled at him feeling a bit warm .

" ok..." he said

Manta smiled " Maybe I could read some novels to you Hao-kun."

Hao smiled " You can read to me whatever your heart desires..." he smiled tenderly at him. Yoh rolled his eyes.

" Cheap pick up line..." Ryu snorted.

" We're finished with Dinner... I think we all ought to go to sleep now.." Faust said standing up opening the high chair.

" Eh.... but..it's 8:00...." Yoh frowned a bit.

" We've gone through alot these past few days... its bed time..." Faust looked at them Hao.." Yoh stood up.

"I'll take Manta up the stairs and rest him on the bed.. then I'll leave you guys alone.." Faust said lifting manta up gingerly.

" Alright..." Yoh said heading up the stairs. Hao followed closely behind him along with Ryu and last Faust carrying Manta in his arms. Yoh sat at the end of the bed.. and Hao sat near the window. Faust gently placed Manta between the two and turned out the lights. Yoh layed in bed his arms crossed over his head. Hao looked out the window up at the sky with longing.

" I'm going to take a shower..." Yoh said softly getting up to leave. " You can take one after me if you'd like?" He asked Hao.

" yea..I think I would..." Hao responded as Yoh closed the door quietly. Hao looked down at Manta.

" Manta-chan...." He whispered softly..

" Ah? yes Hao-kun..." Manta smiled he was still obviously in pain.

" I have something for you..." He whispered taking out the small bear. Manta's eyes lit up like a small child's.

" Oh...thankyou Hao-kun...you didn't have to get this for me..." Manta blushed cradling it in his arms.

" You saved my life...you accepted me and put your faith in me during a time where no one else did... and I love you...Manta-kun...My love for you won't ever fade.." He looked down at him.

" Thankyou..." Manta blushed a bit.

"Manta-chan..." Hao whispered.

" mm?" Manta looked up at him curiously.

" Can....I know..that you love Yoh...but can I please... just kiss you like I did that day...just another time..." Hao looked down at him his eyes pleading.

" I dunno...I.. I..." manta blushed nervously feeling helpless.

" I'm aware of the consequences...and I'll tell Yoh I did it I promise.." He leaned down kissing him tenderly the kisses becoming deeper than the last. He could feel Manta's hot breath on him as he slipped his tongue into his mouth kissing more aggressively. He sighed feeling content and satisfied just to feel manta one more time. He closed the kiss then looked down at Manta. "Aishiteru.." he nuzzled him.

" Hao-kun...." Manta blushed.

Yoh coughed bitterly. " It's your turn to shower Hao!!!" He yelled noisly.

" See you later..." He kissed Manta's forehead and got up opening the door.

" I forgive you...but next time....you'll get it.." Yoh sneered.

" I understand..." Hao walked off into the direction of the bathroom.

Yoh closed the door and layed beside Manta. "Hao told me..." Yoh said fibbing.

" Yoh-kun...I'm...I'm sorry..." Manta cried a bit.

" It's ok...it isn't your fault..all that matters right now is that your alive...." Yoh smiled running his hands through his hair.

" Yoh-kun....I love you...." Manta whispered weakly.

" I love you too Manta-chan." Yoh kissed his forehead lightly. "lets get some sleep"

" Yea..." Manta closed his eyes snuggling the bear Hao had given him.

Hao sighed heavily hearing their loving conversation. He stepped into the shower. enjoying the warmth of the water. When he was finished he quickly dressed into red boxers and a black muscle shirt. He eyed a long

hand towel and quickly snatched it taking it with him.

" Good night Yoh-kun...thanks.."

" Er...Uhmm okay sure goodnight Hao..." Yoh replied sleepily.

" Goodnight Manta-chan...be happy I love you..." He kissed his forehead.

" I'll always be happy as long as everyone is here..." Manta smiled. Hao laughed a bit then smiled taking out a small red and gold book.

" Let me read you a story I'll read till you fall asleep.." Hao smiled.

" I'd really like that..." Manta smiled.

about 10 minutes later Hao closed the book and kissed Manta one more time. This time on his cheek. "Goodnight.." He smiled looking up at the sky his heart raced. His skin paler than the moonlight.

The sun shone brightly. The sky an azure blue not a cloud in site. A pefectly beautiful day. Yoh opened his eyes and stretched out. The rays of sunlight shining on his face. He looked towards the window then sat up quietly and startled. He lightly lifted Manta up and put him on his side of the bed hoping he would stay asleep for now. He crawled slowly up to near the window.

"Hao...." He shivered. Tears running down his face. "Oh Hao...." He looked down in disbelief then looked back up. Hao lay there, a small blue hand towel wrapped around his neck and the other end tied to the bedpost.

"Hao...." Yoh weeped sadly his arms shaking he crawled closer " Please wake up Hao...open your eyes." he whispered. But his heart knew he had been gone hours ago.

"Hao..." He cradled his body closely. His tears falling down onto Hao's peaceful looking face.

" Good Night Hao...."

END


End file.
